Fated: Predestinado
by bipolar mind
Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. “Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará” ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPxTR EPILOGO UP! Terminado. El último cap tiene un rating M.
1. La Profecía

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind**

Antes de comenzar, algunas aclaraciones. No soy una escritora nueva en pero he decidido cambiarme el nombre para que muchos de ustedes no me reconozcan xDDDD algo estúpido, a decir verdad. Pero quiero reinventarme literariamente.

Este fanfic, es del fandom de HARRY POTTER lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión. Es **slash** (relaciones homosexuales) por lo que si eres homo fóbico, o simplemente no te gusta esto, cierra la ventanita :D

Realmente soy una fan de la pareja HarryxDraco, pero he querido probarme a mi misma (oh si. Soy una chica) y escribir sobre otras cosas. (Si quieren saber mas sobre mi, vayan a mi intento de perfil y lean xDD)

Aquí vamos con FATED, una historia de HarryxTom (Riddle, Lord Voldemort) 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR 

**Capitulo I: "La Profecía"**

"Aquel ser pálido de misteriosos ojos rojos lo cargaba con delicadeza. Sabía de quien se trataba, y eso no hacia que el sentimiento de sentirse protegido menguara.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Le pregunto de pronto

- A un lugar donde no puedan alcanzarte, mi ángel –

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry despertó atontado, asustado y por sobre todo preocupado. ¿Él inmiscuido en sus sueños?

_Ahg._

Se revolvió el cabello y se llevó una mano a su cicatriz. No dolía

- Que raro - pensó

Esta vez, no tenia siquiera una remota idea de que significaba su sueño. Y la idea de acudir a Dumbledore para preguntarle, no le animaba en lo absoluto. Menos aun luego de la extraña familiaridad con la que él y Voldemort parecían tratarse.

"Mi ángel" Recordó de pronto. Algo extraño sucedía.

Estaba harto de no poder controlarse. De que él profanase sus recuerdos y pensamientos. Le urgía saber si aquello había sido algo que su mente había maquinado, pues de no ser así, lo más probable era que el mismísimo Dark Lord lo hubiese preparado para él.

Pero… _¿Por qué?_

EL ligero golpeteo del viento contra su ventana lo hizo arroparse, temeroso. Era algo así como la medianoche, todos dormían, incluido Ron, con sus sonoros ronquidos. ¿Se darían cuenta si algo extraño le sucediese?

Se estaba volviendo paranoico.

Además Hogwarts era seguro. Voldemort nunca podría entrar, pues el dark lord no era ni lo suficientemente arriesgado ni estúpido para hacerlo.

El viento azotó un poco más su ventana, y mientras se convencía a sí mismo de que Dumbledore nunca permitiría que el Señor Oscuro entrase a Hogwarts, una voz a sus espaldas lo distrajo.

-Al parecer, me subestimas, Harry – El moreno no quiso voltearse. Eso no podía ser real. No le dolía la cicatriz, y su primer nombre nunca había sido usado por los labios de Voldemort. Nunca. Hasta ahora.

El mismísimo amo y señor de los Mortifagos estaba parado ante él, y su respiración se entrecortó a causa del miedo.

- Bueno, basta de esto – Dijo el Señor Oscuro, pareciendo más humano que nunca

- Nos vamos- Anunció

El golden boy lo miró con terror.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Nos? – Repitió, sólo para luego agregar – Ni en tus mejores sueños Asesino – Algo dentro de él volvía a doler. Algo cada vez que la cara de Voldemort le recordaba los gritos de su padre y madre.

-No parece el comportamiento adecuado para ser el chico dorado ¿no? –

-No - Replicó Harry con odio – Y tampoco pienses que me arrodillaré ante ti y besaré tu túnica –

- No te preocupes. Tenemos tiempo. Y realmente, no esperaba que lo hicieras. No de mi igual – Susurró con una sonrisa irónica plasmada en el rostro.

- Desma…!!- Pero antes de que el ojiverde pudiese pronunciar el hechizo para desarmar, había caído desmayado, a los pies del que ahora seria su igual.

- Iremos donde no puedan alcanzarte, mi ángel- Susurró Voldemort, en aquella habitación, donde aún todos dormían apaciblemente.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A la mañana siguiente, Ron intentaba que Harry se levantase, pero sin muy buenos resultados.

Hartado de gritar, abrió las cortinas de la cama de su amigo, para luego ahogar un chillido.

-¿Harry?- Una carta entre las revueltas sábanas y ni pista de su amigo. Una carta que tenía la _dark mark._

Tomó la carta con cuidado, casi como si se fuese a quemar con sólo tocarla, mientras corría apresurado hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

_Harry había sido secuestrado._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry se removió inquieto. Parpadeó. Veía borroso.

Palpó algo que parecía ser una mesita de noche, encontró sus retenes casi por mera casualidad, y se los colocó con lentitud.

Estaba acostado en una cama que parecía bastante antigua, en una pieza aparentemente redecorada con colores lúgubres y oscuros. A pesar de ello, bastantes de los adornos eran de color plateado.

Fue entonces cuando la comprensión llego a él, y simplemente, temió lo peor.

- Riddle Manor - Susurró.

Y es que a veces, para ser un prisionero, no había ni siquiera que saberlo o quererlo. 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Profesor Dumbledore, Profesor…!!- Chillaba Ron

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dumbledore se volteó para encararlo, y Ron se detuvo al ver la expresión en los ojos del director.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Usted lo sabía – Musitó perplejo Ron

- Sí, mi querido Ron. No había nada que yo pudiese hacer, y en este mismo instante no hay nada que yo pueda hacer –

- ¿Cómo? –

- Sé que tienes muchas dudas Ron, pero aparte de la profecía que todos conocen, existe otras que hasta el momento, sólo Tom y yo sabíamos. – Explico el anciano director con aire cansado.

- Harry y Tom están predestinados. Predestinados a compartir un vinculo que va más allá de la conexión que Harry posee. Una conexión que ha unido sus vidas, que se creo en el instante que Tom quiso eliminar a Harry. Voldemort siempre lo supo, pero siempre dudé de que quisiera usar la segunda profecía. Pero al parecer Lord Voldemort es más humano de lo que creemos -

Ron estaba por preguntar algo más cuando una voz a sus espaldas lo hizo por él.

- ¿Qué diablos significa eso de que no puedes hacer nada, Albus? – Rugió Sirius, desesperado.

- Sirius!!! – Lo reprendió Remus.

- Oh, Remus, Sirius!- Los saludó Dumbledore con una media sonrisa en su rostro – No sabía que escuchasen detrás de las puertas – Bromeó.

- Escuchamos accidentalmente, y quisimos saber en que podíamos ayudar. Harry nos preocupa mucho, Albus –

- Lo sé – Respondió Dumbledore – Reúnan a la orden, necesito contarles lo de la oculta profecía-

Ambos se marcharon mientras el director se dirigía a Ron – Y usted señor Weasley, por favor vaya e intente calmar a la señorita Granger, confío en que nadie lo podría hacer mejor que usted-

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Ron antes de asentir y desaparecer.

Dumbledore se sentó en su despacho y por primera vez, no probó ni un solo caramelo de limón.

Se acercaban tiempos difíciles, pero no para Harry, si no para todos quienes le rodeaban.

No esperaba que lo entendiese, pero estaba atado emocionalmente a Tom con un vínculo muy poderoso de magia extremadamente antigua.

Lo peor de todo era que aun no lo sabía.

Dumbledore suspiró. ¿Cómo había podido pasar por alto aquel detalle?. Tom Marvolo Riddle era un humano al fin y al cabo. ¿Era este quizás el principio de su arrepentimiento…? No podía saberlo. Y es que era extremadamente raro que Voldemort estuviese interesado en la segunda profecía.

Por que la segunda profecía no hablaba de la destrucción de su igual… No. Hablaba de _amar a su igual… Y salvar su alma._

**FREE TALK!**

_La verdad es que pensaba escribir más. Pero prefiero dejarlo así, y no sobrecargarlos de mucha información. El primer capitulo habla más que nada de la imposibilidad de Dumbledore de hacer algo, de que Harry es llevado por el Lord y de la segunda profecía._

_Pronto más capítulos. SI muy pronto, por que tengo mas escrito, así que el segundo capitulo estará en algunos días online._

_Si quieren dejar reviews, seria genial, si leen y no dejan nada… No lo se, al menos díganme si quieren que continúe, o si están ahí leyendo :D!_

_Bipolar mind_


	2. Almas Gemelas

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind**

_Segundo capitulo :D y un especial agradecimiento a:_

- Kirtash  
- AlexaBlack19

_- kat basted  
- lyfm  
- panxa  
- first-ayanami  
- yo  
- Val_

_Por que me dieron fuerzas para terminar este capitulo, y tener casi listo el 3ero :D_

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo II: "Almas Gemelas"**

Harry se levantó apresuradamente e intentó abrir la puerta. No lo consiguió, estaba cerrada y él no tenía su varita.

- Maldición - Gruñó

Fue hasta la ventana, la abrió y comprobó que tan alto era. Se inclinó hacia el alfeizar de la ventana de esta, sopesando sus alternativas.

Una voz le habló, haciendo que casi resbalara de la sorpresa.

- Si yo fuese tú, ni siquiera lo intentaría -

- No seas hipócrita - exclamó Harry, reconociendo la voz – Mientras más pronto muera, para ti mejor – Respondió con un extraño humor auto despreciativo.

El lord arqueó las cejas de forma irónica y significativa, a lo que Harry sólo dijo

- Vaya, veo que tienes forma se humano, lástima que sólo te falten los sentimientos. ¿Acaso nunca envejeces? -

Voldemort sonrió internamente por la avalancha de preguntas, la curiosidad era algo innato en él.

- No es una pregunta que vaya a responder -

- ¿Entonces a que has venido? -  
- A ver que aun estuviese vivo – Dijo esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica  
- Entonces ándate, lamentablemente aun lo estoy – Dijo Harry mordazmente

Tom Riddle sólo se inclinó para hablar.

- Te quiero vestido decentemente en menos de cinco minutos. En aquel armario encontraras ropa de tu talla, y comerás en el comedor conmigo…-

- No sabía que los seres como tú comían cosas normales – Lo interrumpió Harry, pero se calló al ver el dejo de impaciencia en los ojos de su interlocutor.

- No estoy preguntándote que es lo que quieres. Es una orden – Antes de que Harry pudiese replicar nuevamente, se marchó.

Harry, algo aturdido, y sin saber demasiado el por qué, obedeció la orden.

Se sorprendió al no encontrar nada de sus cosas, en su lugar, había varias prendas, todas completamente negras.

Escogió con rapidez un pantalón y una polera. Aquella ropa resaltaba su extrema palidez y el verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

No tenía mas remedio, ni excusas, por lo que salió del cuarto y bajó con lentitud las escaleras, preguntándose por que Lord Voldemort, el asesino de sus padres, no lo mataba aún.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Se sentó en aquella mesa sin mirar nada más que el techo, sin hambre, sin ganas de nadas, y sintiéndose como el traidor mas grande del mundo

¡Dios! Estaba sentado a la mesa con el asesino de sus padres. Esto no podía _estar pasando._

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? - Preguntó de pronto, confiando en que el otro entendería de que hablaba.

- No sé si estés listo o no para saber, pero bueno. Yo no soy Dumbledore, y no voy a ocultarte nada por interminables años - Agrego con burla

El cuadro era bastante extraño. La seriedad en las expresiones de Riddle, mientras relataba algo importante y como la cara de Harry había pasado por todas las emociones y colores posibles.

Harry comenzaba a escuchar algo muy parecido a lo que había escuchado Ron en el despacho de Dumbledore.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Había algo que aún no cabía en la mente de Dumbledore. Y era que él siempre había defendido su teoría de que él único poder que Harry poseía y Voldemort no, era el hecho de amar.

Por ello, era que la segunda profecía era tan lejana. Voldemort solo se esforzaría en amar si quisiese salvar su propia alma. Pero incluso aquel hecho era demasiado egoísta, y el amar implicaba algo mucho menos egoísta, algo mucho mas alejado de los planes del mago oscuro.

¿O…?

¿O era que sus planes ya no eran los de antaño?

Albus Dumbledore, el rey de las conjeturas, estaba realmente confundido.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- ¿Tú estas loco o qué? – Comenzó a gritar el Joven Potter

- Mira maldito mocoso, a mi nadie me grita de esa manera y…-

- YO NO VOY A VIVIR CONTIGO NI UN DIA NI MIL AÑOS – Gritó Harry, mientras que los jarrones de porcelana estallaban sin que pudiese controlarlo debido a su rabia – ERES EL ESTUPIDO ASESINO DE MIS PADRES!!!-

- Y tú eres un idiota. Ni siquiera sabes lo de la segunda profecía –

- Y tú eres un asesino que se cree humano … -

Voldemort, furiosos a punto con su varita a Harry

- Tu amado Dumbledore te lo explicará él mismo – Replico con ironía mientras destruía todo lo que estaba espaldas a Harry, con el puro propósito de calmar su rabia.

Harry aun no entendía por que esta vez no lo había matado. No le hería, intentaba no dañarlo, y.. ¿Dumbledore? ¿Dumbledore en Riddle Manor como si viniese a tomar el té? El mundo se volvía loco.

- A veces creo que se sigue comportando igual que tú, como un adolescente – Comentó el director a sus espaldas.

- Y usted lo sabía. Por eso no lo impidió – La voz de Harry estaba cargada de enojo al hablar a su director

- Harry hay una profecía muy antigua en todo esto…-

El ojiverde lo interrumpió –Sí. Voldemort ya me lo dijo. Y dígame, usted el mago mas poderoso de toda la historia ¿no cree que esto es un truco para intentar matarme?- Le espetó

Dumbledore Sonrió

-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?- Grito el adolescente

-Me parece gracioso el hecho de que no sepas que, no puede herirte. No al menos sin que su cuerpo reciba el mismo daño que el tuyo-

Harry quedó shockeado. ¿Por eso no lo había matado?

-Pero…- Dumbledore esperó paciente a que Harry formulase su pregunta.

- Él quiere salvar su podrida alma, por eso intenta pensar en la profecía – Dijo Harry y luego continuó – Pero un ser como él no puede amar, y aún es demasiado…-

- Demasiado egoísta, pues su propósito es salvarse él sin recordar que para amar debemos ser desinteresados- Completó Dumbledore sonriendo.

-Aún así Harry, me temo que no puedo hacer nada. Así como las profecías pueden ser tomadas sólo por las personas involucradas, cuando una se pone en curso, nadie puede detenerlo, pues es magia muy antigua –

Harry lo miró con rabia a lo que Dumbledore agregó

- Harry, la Orden del Fénix esta contigo en esto, sobre todo Sirius, quien está muy preocupado por ti. Todo será más rápido en la medida en que tu aportes para que la profecía se cumpla y todo acabe, sin terminar de mencionar claro, que el arrepentimiento de Lord Voldemort seria mucho mejor que tener que destruirlo -

Harry se sintió usado. Eso era. Un objeto de salvación, de mediación para el mundo entero. Un objeto para redimirse para Tom Riddle.

Dumbledore salió de la habitación y Harry asintió con su cabeza.

Debía hacerle caso a Dumbledore. Ya se había resignado, pero eso no significaba que Voldemort lo hubiese vencido. **No**.

La orden estaba reunida en Grimmauld Place, el numero 12.

Dumbledore se sentó con un aire pensativo, mientras que sus dedos, nerviosos, tocaban la mesa con detenimiento.

-¿Y bien? – Murmuró impaciente Sirius

Dumbledore suspiró mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos, luego habló con voz suave

- Bueno, entonces, debería comenzar con el principio -

Sirius estuvo a punto de bufar, pero Tonks lo detuvo.

- Existe una profecía, y antes de que cualquiera de ustedes pueda interrumpirme – añadió mirando significativamente a su alrededor – Les diré que existen dos, y no solo una como ustedes creen -

Tonks lo miró, pasmada.

-¿Quiere que el Dark Lord mate a Harry o qué? -

Dumbledore sonrió.

- No puede. No puede hacerle daño, por que si no su cuerpo sufrirá el mismo deterioro -

Remus tosió, ahogándose en el entendimiento.

- Pero Albus, eso sólo sucede con las almas gemelas, o las personas unidas por… - Sus ojos se abrieron como platos repentinamente.

- ¿Por…? – Inquirió Sirius, irritado.

- Por el amor – Susurró Lupin con voz bajita.

Padfoot estaba completamente seguro de que estaba entendiendo mal, por lo que Dumbledore al ver su expresión, saco un papel de su túnica y antes de pasárselo, susurró: - Este es el fin de la guerra, el arrepentimiento de Lord Voldemort -

Sirius leyó con detenimiento.

"Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará"

¿Su ahijado? ¿Voldemort? ¿AMOR?

- Yo no voy a permitir esto – Su voz controlando la rabia – No. Esto no será así -

El director de Hogwarts alzó una mano para callarlo.

- Si yo hubiese podido intervenir, sabes que lo hubiese hecho. Pero es magia muy antigua, y yo no puedo hacer nada –

- Nadie puede romper la magia de las almas gemelas – Todos se voltearon hacia Remus cuando este habló.

-Sólo puede romperse si uno de los dos no se interesa en el otro – Prosiguió sonrojándose.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que Harry...? -

Remus miró a Tonks y le sonrió.

- Bueno, quizás Harry no ama a Voldemort, pero sé que encontraba y encuentra (aunque no lo admita) atractivo a Tom Riddle -

Sirius iba a protestar pero Remus lo calló.

-Tú deberías entenderlo, nosotros también lo somos - 

Sirius enrojeció mientras Dumbledore sonreía.

- ¿Ser qué? – Dijo Tonks sin comprender.

-Almas Gemelas – Dijo Black entre dientes, sonrojado, mientras Remus le dirigía una mirada amorosa.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**FREE TALK!**

_Hey! Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews. Ya tengo el capitulo tres casi listo, y pronto lo subiré._

Realmente es la primera vez que me pasa que puedo actualizar tan rápido, pero esta historia realmente me emociona.

Gracias y mil gracias por todos sus reviews, me animan a continuar!!!

_Bipolar mind_


	3. Riddle Manor

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind**

_Tercer capitulo :D Perdónenme que no les responda los reviews, pero siempre he tenido problemas para hacerlo.. Nunca se que decir. Pero los agradezco enormemente, pues son una de las principales fuentes de inspiración para esta historia._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo III: "Ridddle Manor"**

Harry simplemente no podía dormir. Aquella casa le infundía desconfianza. Aburrido de aquella situación se levantó, dispuesto a dar un "paseo" que lo sacase de su letargo.

Comenzó por recorrer las habitaciones contiguas a la suya, y luego las contiguas a aquellas.

Sin saber como ni cuando, llegó a una inmensa puerta negra, la cual abrió sin mayor precaución.

Era la pieza de Tom, y ahí estaba él. Sentado en el alfeizar de su ventana, con los pies colgando y la mirada perdida mientras la suave brisa jugaba con sus cabellos. Parecía tan humano, que por segundos Harry estuvo tentado a pensar que la imagen no era real.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te sucede? – Dijo Harry casi por inercia. – La verdad ni siquiera sé por que te hablo – Murmuró con una sonrisa misteriosa.

-Sí, lo sabes – Afirmó el mayor, con voz profunda – Quizás la profecía te mueve a hablarme, a pesar del rechazo -

Harry no recordaba haber encontrado hermosos los ojos de Tom, al menos hasta ahora.

- Pero, ¿Por qué lo aceptas tan fácilmente? -

Lord Voldemort sonrió cerrando los ojos.

-Quizás me estoy arrepintiendo de todo lo que he hecho -

El moreno quedó tan asombrado que no supo que hacer, y ello no disminuyó cuando el hombre se acercó a él y deposito un calido beso en su frente, tan calido, que no se parecía a nada que Harry hubiese experimentado antes.

- El sueño – Recordó el adolescente de pronto  
- Sí, lo cree para ti -  
- ¿Qué significado tenía? -   
- Ninguno en especial, solo el sentimiento que provocaba -

EL ojiverde lo contempló absorto, hasta que sin saber por que, cerró la distancia entre ellos, y lo besó.

Tom respondió el beso de forma pausada y sensual, provocando que Harry soltase un audible suspiro de satisfacción. 

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

El chico que vivió despertó de pronto, con la respiración agitada.

Sólo había sido un sueño… Aunque bastante _real_.

Temblaba y no precisamente de miedo.

Gruñó.

Parecía como si llevase años en aquella mansión, y sólo llevaba dos míseros días.

Decidió darse una ducha. Si al menos no podía dormir, entonces se dedicaría a despejar su atribulada mente.

Caminó con lentitud por aquella habitación que ahora era su habitación, buscando un baño.

Al encontrar una puerta, puso su mano sobre el cerrojo y entro a aquel lugar.

La coincidencia de que aquella sala fuese lo que buscaba le produjo un recuerdo instantáneo de la sala de los Menesteres.

- Hogwarts – Susurró con nostalgia, mientras se desnudaba con cuidado y entraba a aquella ducha.

Dio el agua helada, y el contacto de esta con su cuerpo desnudo hizo que ahogara un pequeño grito.

Se avergonzaba. Se avergonzaba de sí mismo. De la erección por aquel sueño, de aquella ducha fría.

Una punzada de dolor al pensar en sus amigos. Y Dumbledore. Y la profecía… tan extraña.

No iba a sentir nunca nada por el asesino de sus padres. _Nunca_.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará"

Lord Voldemort pasaba el papel que contenía la frase de una mano hacia otra.

- ¿Iré a ser capaz? -

Lord Voldemort nunca dudaba… Pero, ¿Sabía Lord Voldemort algo acerca del amor?

Apuntó hacia el mortifago en frente suyo y sólo por desahogarse, mencionó aquello.

- _Crucio_ - 

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Para Harry los días en la mansión, pasaban lentos y tortuosos. Luego de constantes discusiones con Tom, las cosas no parecían mejorar demasiado.

Entretenía sus horas recorriendo lugares, y de vez en cuando, insultando a Tom con un humor negro que al parecer complacía al mayor, y sorprendía al propio Harry.

Había algo más allá de sí mismo que le evitaba resistirse, algo que le obligaba a mostrarse menos hosco de lo esperado.

A menudo suponía que era la profecía, y luego ante tal pensamiento, odiaba a Dumbledore y a toda la Orden por ello.

Fue una de esas tardes de descontrol que todo pareció cambiar.

En su desesperación se había descontrolado, y por ello había comenzado a azotar contra las paredes todo lo que veía.

Alarmado por su propia integridad física, el Dark Lord había subido apresurado, intentando controlar la situación.

Fue entonces cuando había comprendido la magnitud de aquello.

Había intentado hacerle daño a Voldemort, y al hacerlo, un corte profundo se había originado en su mejilla.

Ahora entendía lo que quería decir eso de que no podían lastimarse.

No podía herirlo sin sentir el propio dolor en su cuerpo.

Lord Voldemort lo había mirado, había dado unos cuantos pasos y luego había salido de la habitación.

Harry se sintió vacío, algo en esa oscura mirada había removido cosas en su interior.

¿Qué era lo que hacia que no pudiese soportar que Voldemort lo odiase?

¿Sería acaso lo mismo que hacía que Voldemort se arrepintiese, y quisiese salvar su alma?

Notó como el corte en su mejilla se hacía más y más profundo.

Aguantó el dolor en silencio mientras la sangre manchaba su cuello.

Salió de la habitación con dificultad, tambaleándose por la rápida pérdida de sangre, su vista nublándose de a poco.

Caminó por el largo pasillo, buscándolo sin encontrarlo. Y se odió. Se odió por que sentía la estúpida necesidad de pedirle disculpas.

Supuso que se había topado con algunos mortifagos, pero no les presto atención.

- ¿Tom donde estas? – Le preguntó a la nada.

Sus piernas no podrían sostenerlo por mucho tiempo, y cayó de rodillas mientras dos lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

No entendía por que lloraba.

- ¡¡TOM!! – Gritó desesperado, aparentemente dando resultado, por que el mago apareció ante él, palideciendo.

- Maldito Harry ¿acaso nunca nadie te enseñó a curar tus heridas mágicamente? Estas perdiendo mucha sangre…-

- Perdón – Susurró el moreno, mientras más lágrimas eran vertidas y esbozaba una sonrisa casi forzada.

Tom lo tomó en brazos comenzando a cargarlo hacia su propia habitación.

- Yo no… Yo no quería – Balbuceaba Harry  
- Shh. Descansa, si te debilitas, yo también -

Fue entonces cuando la rabia inundo nuevamente a Harry.

- Para ti sólo soy un instrumento. Muy bien, entonces gastaré toda la energía que quiera, Tom Riddle – Murmuró con desprecio.

Voldemort sonrió, mientras que Harry, anonadado, contemplaba su expresión.

- Estúpido, tú también me importas – Susurró el Lord.

Luego de eso el moreno se desmayó, pero la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios por aquellas palabras que había oído, no desapareció.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Tom Riddle lo cargó en brazos, llegó a su habitación y lo depositó con cuidado en su propia cama.

Una cama grande y cómoda. Una cama que casi por inercia combinaba a la perfección con Harry.

Con Harry y su palidez. Con Harry y sus ojos. Con Harry y su sangre.

Su sangre. Casi lo olvidaba.

Cálida, manaba rápidamente abandonando el cuerpo de su dueño.

Posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla aun tibia del muchacho, sus ojos brillando con determinación.

Tomó un cuchillo de su cajón y se hizo un corte transversal en el brazo, mezclando su sangre con la de Harry.

- Ofrezco mi sangre, pura, por que todo lo que puede curar las heridas de las almas gemelas, es la entrega desinteresada- Murmuró el Lord en parsel.

La sangre detuvo su escapada, mientras que los colores volvían al rostro del menor.

Aliviado, Voldemort casi había olvidado su propio corte.

No quería que Harry viese eso.

- Aun no es el momento de que sepas que… Lord Voldemort también puede amar –

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**FREE TALK!**

_Bueno, ya he comenzado el capitulo 4 :D muchas gracias por sus reviews (no me canso de decirlo!!) y me alegra que les guste la historia :D. Actualizaré pronto. Lo más pronto que pueda!!_

_Bipolar mind_


	4. La manipulación de Dumbledore

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind**

_Creo que con este, el 4to capitulo fue con el que más tuve dificultades, por que comencé a cansarme con el colegio y no tenia ocasión para escribir. Espero que lo disfruten de igual manera._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo IV: "La manipulación de Dumbledore"**

_- Aun no es el momento de que sepas que… Lord Voldemort también puede amar –_

Acto seguido murmuró unas palabras desconocidas mientras el moreno se removía inquieto en sueños, y su corte se sellaba.

Quiso abandonar la habitación antes de que el golden boy despertara, por lo que avanzó con sigilo y tomó la manilla de la puerta.

Antes de lograr su cometido, una voz a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó.

- ¿Tom? – preguntó Harry con voz bajita y cansada.

Dudó por primera vez.

Dudo sobre lo correcto, sobre lo que debería hacer.

Se volteó mirándolo con intensidad, por momentos inseguro (Pero Voldemort nunca era inseguro)

Algo en la cara de Harry no estaba bien. Algo en su expresión.

Luego lo comprendió. La mirada del moreno estaba posada exactamente en su brazo.

Su brazo que había olvidado ocultar bajo la manga.

Sintió como sus mejillas tomaban algo de color, mientras desviaba la mirada y bajaba la manga con rapidez.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó, intentando sonar casual.

Harry seguía mirando el lugar donde antes había estado la cicatriz a la vista.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – preguntó el menor, con seriedad.

- ¿Qué me ocurrió de qué? – dijo, aparentando no saber a lo que su interlocutor se refería.

Harry se levantó con dificultad, pero Tom se acercó con rapidez tomándolo por los brazos.

- No!! Estas muy débil. Tú… - Nunca habían estado tan cerca, y los ojos de Harry parecían perderse en los suyos.

El joven Potter tomó el brazo de su supuesto Némesis, dejando al descubierto la reciente cicatriz.

Luego la besó con detenimiento.

- Sé lo que hiciste Tom – Harry sonrió sin saber por qué – Gracias – murmuró y puso un beso tan delicado sobre la mejilla de Riddle, que sólo había sido un roce.

Y fue en ese instante en el cual la parte humana que vivía en Riddle se sintió sobrepasada.

Fue exactamente aquel fragmento de sí mismo que lo guió a hacer lo que hizo y luego a arrepentirse inmensamente.

Tomó el cuerpo del chico entre sus brazos y acarició su barbilla con cuidado, mientras jadeaba despacio por el extraño cosquilleo.

Lord Voldemort retrocedió horrorizado, ¿Qué era aquel cosquilleo?

Cuando salió de la habitación apresuradamente, y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Harry aun permanecía con los ojos cerrados.

Cuando se acostó, un suave hormigueo recorría su cuerpo y su alma.

Y por primera vez en mucho, no le costó dormir.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hermione se sentó en la mesa del Gran Comedor, cada vez más ojerosa y despeinada.

La desaparición de Harry era el tema del momento, y no había otra cosa de la que la gente hablase.

Pero ella ya lo sabía. Ella siempre lo sabía todo.

Había escuchado a Dumbledore sin querer, pero hubiese preferido no hacerlo nunca.

Dumbledore y su asqueroso plan de manipular a Voldemort, hacerlo caer con Harry, amenazarlo de matar a Harry, y muchas otras ideas agregadas a estas.

Y es que Hermione Granger, la chica mas inteligente de todo el colegio, nunca se hubiese imaginado del real interés de Lord Voldemort hacia su mejor amigo, y menos se hubiese imaginado el cruel plan de manipulación de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore era un manipulador, como todos.

Dumbledore iba a usar a Harry sin siquiera importarle su vida. Por ello nunca le habían importado los riesgos que éste corría a merced de Riddle.

Por ello se había asombrado tanto ante el interés bastante amoroso de Voldemort sobre el golden boy.

Y por ello su asombro había durado sólo un poco, dando paso a una malicia brillante.

Y es que a veces el amor era una debilidad, pensó la castaña, justo cuando en ese momento Ron pasaba en frente de ella.

Sonrió antes de moverse.

Y muchas otras, el amor era ciego.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Las mazmorras siempre habían sido su lugar favorito. 

Eran perfectas: lúgubres, oscuras, frías y solitarias.

Perfectas para apagar lo que se encendía en lo mas recóndito de su cuerpo.

Perfectas para matar aquella calidez extraña y burbujeante que lo recorría por completo y amenazaba con quitarle su raciocinio.

Se sentó sólo para ponerse de pie nuevamente, y luego sintió como un rastro de magia estaba impregnado en la mansión.

Eso era!!

Lo había estado sintiendo desde hacia unos días, pero no le había puesto real atención.

Había estado así desde…

El entendimiento y la furia vinieron hacia él de una forma totalmente rápida y compulsiva, Por que la mansión había estado así desde que Dumbledore lo había visitado extrañamente complaciente y amable.

Dumbledore estaba robando sus pensamientos.

Por eso no le importaba demasiado Potter, por eso no se había preocupado demasiado.

Por que Harry no le importaba en lo absoluto.

Por que Harry era su mero títere para destruirlo, y para tener un poderoso aliado que él usaría sólo como una marioneta para incrementar su poder.

Empuñó su mano con rabia, con dolor.

Sintió como sus propias uñas destruían la suave piel de sus palmas. Incluso miró interesado como una vez mas su sangre manaba calida y rojiza de su cuerpo.

Su mente era un torbellino de ideas, y mareado por este inusual descontrol decidió todo.

Decidió todos y cada uno de los detalles con que cobraría venganza. Decidió la manera silenciosa en la que actuaría sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta.

Descubrió que no deseaba dañarlo.

Y Dumbledore moriría, oh si. En sus propias blancas manos.

Moriría por que estaba traicionándolo, moriría por que era aun más vil de lo que había pensando, moriría por que nadie intentaba dañarlo. Y por sobre todo, por que nadie que no fuese él, tenía derecho a manipular a Harry Potter. 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry no pudo dormir por mucho.

Un incesante cosquilleo en el fondo de su estomago lo distraía de su placido sueño.

Un cosquilleo que se parecía mucho a cuando tienes nervios y no sabes por que.

Realmente no recordaba el porqué de sus nervios, se sentó en la cama, colocándose los lentes, conectando ideas.

La suavidad de las sábanas lo distrajo un momento, y el exquisito aroma de la almohada logró hacerlo olvidar lo que se cuestionaba.

El olor a Lord Voldemort. Un olor a sangre, (quizás a su propia sangre) a miedo, a dolor, a menta…

Un olor que no debía de distar mucho de su propio sabor, de su piel blanca…

Se golpeó la cabeza con una mano, deteniendo voluntariamente todos aquellos pensamientos antes de no poder controlarlos.

Había tenido un sueño. Un sueño muy extraño. Un sueño que se asemejaba mucho a la realidad.

Voldemort matando a Dumbledore.

¿Habría sido algo que él hubiese creado para su mente?

¿Sería un pensamiento? ¿Seria el futuro? ¿La realidad?

Lo que mas lo perturbaba era que en ese sueño no sentía nada por Dumbledore, nada bueno en realidad. Sólo un odio, un odio profundo teñido de una rabia absoluta, que Tom se encargaba de exteriorizar.

Casi podía sentir alegría en ese momento, ante el cuerpo inerte del que había sido su mentor por tantos años. Del que había sido el "mago mas grande de todos los tiempos". La persona que había guiado su vida por aquellos 16 años. Hasta ahora.

¿Tendría Tom algún Plan respecto a todo ello?

No entendía muy bien el significado de todo ello, ni menos lo que todas esas sensaciones en su interior significaban

Extrañaba Hogwarts, extrañaba a Ron y Hermione.

No podía dejar de pensar en ellos, y sentirse culpable.

Suspiró mientras el sueño lo invadía un poco más. Aquel tiempo, iba a ser un tiempo muy largo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- ¿Ron?- preguntó Hermione con un dejo de exasperación, ante su adormilado compañero.

- ¿Mmh? – Respondió aun adormilado el pelirrojo

- Ron, hay algo sobre Dumbledore que quiero decirte…-

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**FREE TALK!**

_Hasta el momento el cap que mas me ha costado. Espero seguir actualizando pronto, y nos vemos en el capítulo 5!!_

_Bipolar Mind_


	5. El pasado de Tom Riddle

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind**

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo V: "El Pasado de Tom Riddle"**

- ¿Hermione? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, viendo que su amiga no les respondía.

Pero la castaña no lo miraba a él. No exactamente.

Miraba directamente a la mesa de los profesores, mientras que Dumbledore alzaba su copa hacia ella y bebía de su copa.

Hermione entró en pánico y se paró instantáneamente.

Ron la miró sin comprender cuando ella tomó su brazo y tiró de él con desesperación.

- Ron, por favor - Casi chilló Hermione – Ven, vamos. Tenemos que buscar la sala de los Menesteres -

Ambos abandonaron el gran comedor con rapidez, mientras una sonrisa maquiavélica y algo difícil de creer se formaba en el rostro del director de Hogwarts.

A decir verdad, la señorita Granger era bastante Inteligente, y probaríamos que tanto, pues si quería jugar al juego de las intrigas y "salvemos a Harry Potter de Dumbledore" él también podía jugar. Y la palabra de una asquerosa niñita sabelotodo no era nada contra la suya.

Debía de haber estado sonriendo de alguna forma casi demente, pues Severus Snape, receloso, y luego de haber mirado el juego de intercambio de miradas le habló.

- ¿Le pasa algo… señor? – Estas ultimas palabras murmuradas casi con desprecio  
- Nada Severus, nada -

Si había algo que Severus Snape no iba a tolerar, era todo esto que estaba pasando. Ya había escapado de las garras del Señor Tenebroso, pero esta vez, no dejaría que Albus Dumbledore hiciese lo mismo con el mundo mágico.

Snape podía ser de todo, incluso malvado, pero nunca retorcido. Nunca.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Hermione lo arrastró con rapidez por tantos corredores que ron creyó que iba a vomitar si daba un paso más.

La castaña murmuraba cosas in entendibles mientras se retorcía las manos, nerviosa.

- ¡Aquí es! – dijo con triunfo, cuando la inconfundible puerta de la sala de los menesteres se abría ante ellos.

- Ven – le susurró a Ron, mientras ingresaban a la sala y ella susurraba variados hechizos de protección.

El pelirrojo la miró pasmado, sin comprender nada, entonces habló.

- ¿Aun hay algo sobre Dumbledore que quieras decirme? -

Hermione suspiró, resignada mientras lo miraba con detenimiento.

- Esto sonará extraño. Muy extraño. Así que no me preguntes ni como ni porque… Pero, ¿Me creerías si te dijera que Dumbledore está poniendo en peligro a Harry y que el único que es capaz de protegerlo es Riddle? -

Los pocos colores que adornaban la cara de su amigo se desvanecieron lentamente.

- ¿Qué Riddle que? – Algo estaba mal, pero ¿y lo que había dicho Dumbledore?

- Dumbledore sólo esta usando a Harry como un arma, Ron – Susurró la castaña con preocupación.

- Pero… Si el fin es destruir al señor oscuro, estaría justificado de algún extraño modo ¿no? -

La castaña suspiró antes de sentarse en una de las mullidas sillas.

- No cuando no es necesario derrotarlo -

- ¿Cómo? -

- El dark lord ya se ha rendido, ahora intenta cumplir la segunda profecía…-

- Quieres decir…-

- Necesita amar a Harry para salvarse –

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry se despertó por segunda vez, un peso hundiendo la cama en el lado derecho.

Voldemort se miraba las manos y sus ojos tenían una mirada ausente.

El ojiverde gateó hasta su lado, y alzó una mano temblorosa para poder tocarlo, pero ante su sorpresa su mano alzada fue interceptada por la mano de Tom.

- Harry – Su voz tenía un algo que no pudo definir, y antes de poder pensar algo coherente, el dark lord cerró los ojos pronunciando nuevamente su nombre, y posando la mano abierta del menor sobre su pecho.

- Quiero que veas con mis ojos - Fue la escueta explicación que Tom le dio antes de que la realidad bajo sus pies se transformara.

Veía a Tom Riddle de 16 años, pero el Voldemort maduro estaba a su lado.

Entonces Harry comprendió: Era un recuerdo.

Uno como los tantos que Dumbledore le había mostrado.

Una voz en su oído lo sobresaltó.

- Nunca olvides pequeño, no soy como Dumbledore -

Harry asintió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y miró el lugar a su alrededor.

Se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba justo en el lugar que tanto añoraba, sólo que alrededor de 50 años atrás.

Estaban en Hogwarts.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si 50 años atrás, Tom tenia 16, ¿Por qué parecía verse de unos 28 años si en realidad debía de tener 66?

Decidió que eso seria algo que resolvería mas tarde, mientras intentaba concentrarse en la oscura habitación y la figura ante él.

Una sensación de ahogo subió desde su estomago hasta su pecho cuando vio sacudirse entre sollozos al Riddle adolescente.

Voldemort permanecía a su lado, callado e impávido. 

Tal era el desconsuelo del adolescente, que el chico que vivió, olvidando que este era sólo un recuerdo, se arrodilló ante él, intentando consolarlo.

El Voldemort adulto sonrió, vagamente enternecido, mientras atraía al adolescente hacia su cuerpo.

El muchacho se acurrucó casi mecánicamente, suspirando cuando Tom lo giró para que viese la escena.

Lo sujeto por la cintura, intentando apaciguar el impacto que sabía se acercaba.

El Riddle adolescente seguía tiritando, sollozante, en el piso de la oscura habitación.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió y el recuerdo de Dumbledore entró, esbozando una sonrisa burlona que Harry nunca había visto.

- ¿Aún escondido Tom? – Murmuró Dumbledore con una falsa ternura.

- ¡Tú! – Los ojos te Tom se agrandaron con miedo.

Dumbledore se acercó y sin pensarlo demasiado le propinó una patada.

Harry intentó soltarse, pero Voldemort lo retuvo, acariciando su cabello.

- Nunca vas a ser mas que un pobre huérfano, un niñito asustado, un adulador sin futuro…-

- Mentira – Gritó aun mas aterrado.

- Sectusempra (1) – Murmuró el adulto, mientras cortes se abrían en el cuerpo del chico.

Dumbledore abandonó la habitación con la misma facilidad con la que había entrado.

Fue entonces cuando se inclinó para escuchar el pequeño murmullo de Tom.

-… Me las vas a pagar Dumbledore – Sollozaba – Entonces voy a ser el único gran mago al que alguna vez vas a haber temido… Lo juro…-

Harry sintió sus mejillas mojadas y su ahogo aumentar antes de volver al presente.

Respiraba con dificultad, y escondido en el cuello de Tom, lloraba compulsivamente.

- Tom, Tom – Susurró tomando su cara con ambas manos.

Riddle sólo se quedó en silencio, mirándolo, antes de que Harry hablara.

- Lo odio -

- ¿Qué? -

- Odio a Dumbledore -

Harry desvió la vista antes de continuar hablando.

- Nunca voy a perdonarlo, tú eras como cualquier otro adolescente normal, es su culpa que tu te hayas transformado en esto… él te quito todo… él…- Su voz se quebró lentamente.

- Shh. Tranquilo. Eso ya pasó, pero necesitaba que entendieses algunas cosas… Perdóname. ¿Podrás hacerlo esta vez? -

Harry asintió vigorosamente, mientras Tom lo recostaba en la cama.

El ojiverde a pesar de ello, no permitió que sus cuerpos se separasen, y con el cómodo peso del cuerpo del hombre sobre el suyo, comenzó por fin a relajarse.

- Nunca me dejes sólo, Tom – Sus ojos verdes aun llorosos.

- Nunca lo haré Harry. Voy a protegerte. Hasta el final – Voldemort estuvo incluso tentado a agregar que lo haría aun aunque le costase la vida, pero en el ultimo minuto decidió que quizás era demasiado para Harry, más aun con las emociones recién vividas, y el Odio naciente hacia el mago que alguna vez había sido su mentor y única figura paterna, bueno.. Eso antes de su padrino.

Voldemort se reprendió mentalmente por estar pensando aquella clase de trivialidades en un momento como aquel.

Fue entonces cuando notó que Harry lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, y mientras las mejillas de este se sonrojaban, murmuró bajito algo que en un primer momento él estuvo seguro de haber escuchado o entendido mal.

- Te quiero Tom…-

- ¿Qué? -

Lo miró con los ojos abiertos mientras enredaba una mano en su pelo y esbozaba una sonrisa triste.

Se separó enseguida del chico, con una sensación quemante matándolo de a poco.

Harry se incorporó, asustado.

- ¿Pasa algo malo…?-

- Me quieres…-

- Y eso es…- Voldemort lo interrumpió.

- Me quieres y maté a tus padres. Me quieres y te arruiné la vida. Harry como puedes quererme… ¿Harry? -

Pero Harry sólo lo miraba con una sonrisa tierna, mientras algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

- Ya te perdoné -

- Pero…-

- El amor lo perdona todo, Tom. Todo.-

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**FREE TALK!**

(1) Sectusempra: Hechizo del libro 6  
_  
EEh. Espero que les haya gustado :D no tengo mucho que comentar. Ya me puse a escribir el capitulo 6 e intento actualizar lo mas rápido que puedo._

_Tengan piedad de mí!!!!_

_Bipolar Mind_


	6. Amor y Odio

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind**

Aquí vamos. Capitulo 6. Me he vuelto algo más lenta en actualizar, pero quiero que sepan que no he abandonado la historia y que escribo lo mas rápido que puedo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo VI: "Amor y Odio"**

Riddle retrocedió, abandonando el calido cuerpo bajo él, con los ojos como platos.

¿El amor lo perdonaba todo? ¿TODO?

¿Incluso si un hombre había asesinado a tu familia y solo por placer? ¿Incluso si había mermado tu vida por siempre?

Retrocedió aun más queriendo con ello lograr separarse del extraño sentimiento que se desbordaba en su interior.

Un interior, que por cierto, estaba desacostumbrado a todo lo que ahora comenzaba a desatarse, a fluir sin permiso, casi emulando al muchacho de ojos verdes.

- ¿Tom? -

Su propio nombre, susurrado por aquellos labios, con esa pureza e inocencia que le desgarraban y rompían lo poco de corazón que aun le quedaba.

Aquellos susurros que casi amenazaban con destruirlo por completo.

Por que, esto era ¿no?

Era su interna y eterna lucha personal.

Era el amor y el odio personificados en esta etapa de su vida en la que ya no sabía si querría luchar.

El amor y el odio siempre habían formado parte de su vida como polos opuestos e intensos, pero lo que nunca había sabido era el por que de un momento a otro se habían salido de control.

Cada uno luchaba por obtener el dominio de su cuerpo.

Y era así como todo este tiempo se había debatido, sin que el joven siquiera lo sospechase, en las ganas de matarlo, en la ganas de amarlo, en las ganas de decidirse de una vez por todas por algo en concreto.

- No – Susurró Voldemort, mientras su expresión cambiaba con brusquedad

El mundo se volvió de colores bajo sus pies y cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba frente a él, ya era muy tarde.

Era muy tarde por que cuando un sentimiento afloraba en él, era muy difícil que se fuese.

Era muy tarde, por que Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, había rozado sus labios con los suyos y una descarga eléctrica había recorrido su espalda.

Era tarde, tan tarde para hacerse para atrás. Para remediar algo que nunca habia tenido remedio.

Por que él había sabido desde el primer momento que era esto.

Por que había intuido la profecía sin siquiera conocerla.

Por que se había castigado por cada uno de aquellos pensamientos amorosos con los que había tenido que comenzar a lidiar desde aquel momento.

Y por que al final, conciente de que estaba aceptando cambiar su destino y el de todo el mundo mágico, había incluso cambiado su imagen fisica, para hacerse mas agradable a la vista del muchacho.

Era por eso, que con una experiencia de 66 años, tenia un cuerpo que no sobrepasaba los 30.

Tarde.

Eso era. Tarde cuando su cuerpo joven reaccionó.

Tarde para no hacer lo que sus nuevas y renovadas células y hormonas de su cuerpo clamaban por hacer.

Era tarde cuando lo besó.

Algo se rompió y cambió para siempre.

Juntos destruirían a Dumbledore.

_Juntos._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- ¿AMARLO? – Gritó Ron sin controlarse, luego de que Hermione lo arrastrara fuera de la sala para obligarlo a caminar hacia su siguiente clase, la cual era nada mas ni nada menos que Pociones.

- Ron, cállate – Ordenó ella perdiendo la paciencia

- Pero Hermione, es Harry, es nuestro amigo…- La castaña pudo ver su amor y preocupación en sus ojos.

- Lo sé Ron, pero ahora no deberías preocuparte de esto, Harry esta bien con Riddle, por lo demás tengo un presentimiento, creo que lo veremos pronto…-

- Ya, ya. Pero ¿y Dumbledore? – Soltó Ron con impaciencia

- Eso tendremos que arreglarlo nosotros, el problema es que aún no se exactamente como -

Si continuaban con aquella charla llegarían tarde a Pociones, y Snape andaba especialmente odioso con todos luego de la desaparición de Harry.

- Señorita Granger, Señor Weasley -

Una voz les habló casi con desprecio y no fue difícil el saber que tenían a Severus Snape justamente a sus espaldas.

¿Habría escuchado su conversación?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas nerviosas que los delataban.

- A mi despacho – Ordenó Snape, y al ver que ninguno de los dos adolescentes parecía querer moverse agregó – A menos que tengan alguna mejor idea de las que les voy a dar para salvar a su amiguito de su maquiavélico y cada vez mas chiflado director -

Ron y Hermione pronto estuvieron sentados frente al despacho de su profesor de pociones.

- Pero señor, ¿Usted no tenia clases con nuestro curso justo ahora? -

- Tengo un reemplazante para esta ocasión, ya que la cabeza de Potter, supongo que lo amerita – Terminó con un tono irónico y antes de que Ron pudiese replicar, comenzó a hablar.

- Reuniremos a la orden, pero en secreto. Dumbledore no debe saber. Como ya sabrán, Albus convenció a todo el mundo de que Harry estaba a salvo, lo que no se imagina es que REALMENTE esta a salvo, mas ahora que el señor oscuro ha decidido atacar Hogwarts…-

- ¿Qué? -

- No, no realmente para hacer daño. Él va a matar a Dumbledore, y lo que aun no termino de entender es como… - Murmuró Snape demasiado pensativo, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron en un ademán que no era demasiado común en él.

Hermione bufó con impaciencia cansada de la situación.

- ¿Y bien? Si estaremos juntos en esto y contra quienquiera que vaya a hacerle daño a Harry incluso si es Dumbledore, supongo que es justo que nos mantenga enterados de todo ¿no? -

- La única manera que Voldemort tiene para destruir a Albus es con Harry, digo, no usándolo como un arma, si no con el hecho de que ellos se hayan aceptado. Las almas gemelas se necesitan para llevar a cabo todos sus propósitos, y si Riddle esta tan seguro de que puede entrar a Hogwarts y asesinar a Dumbledore sin mayores problemas, es por que Potter… tambien quiere hacerlo -

- ¿También? Pero…-

- No hay más tiempo para preguntas. A las 22:00 hrs. en la sala de los menesteres, con toda la orden y a escondidas. Sean puntuales. - 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Dumbledore miraba concienzudo a Fawkes. Aunque en realidad no lo miraba, sólo estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Mas bien en sus recuerdos, en los recuerdos de antaño. Y particularmente en ese recuerdo de él y Tom.

Algo extraño sucedía. El recuerdo había vuelto a él como si lo hubiese vivido nuevamente.

No creía que Riddle hubiese sido capaz de enseñárselo a Potter, por que si no, eso seria un indicio muy malo.

Un indicio de que el muchacho finalmente, habría entregado su corazón en las manos de Lord Voldemort.

Un indicio de que intentarían destruirlo.

Sonrió con malicia, eso era tan imposible. La orden estaba tras él, podia utilizarlos, podía usarlos como escudos para sus planes.

Ya nada lo detendría. Él, Albus Dumbledore, seria el nuevo amo y señor del mundo.

Y es que aquella careta de bueno y pensativo le había valido mucho más que la honestidad y maldad innata de Tom.

Por que muchas veces servia mucho más ser el malvado que todos creen idiota, a ser el que se muestra ante el mundo como es.

Lo había aprendido hacia mucho, y le había servido todos estos años.

Lo que Dumbledore nunca supo, era que un cuadro en su despacho, se fingía dormido, mientras escuchaba con atención.

Y es que el retrato del Director Black no era lo que uno podría llamar discreto, y al saber la noticia se había mudado a su retrato en Grimmauld Place.

Cuando vio la sala de la antigua casa de los Blacks al parecer ya era tarde, por que Sirius gritaba maldiciendo a Dumbledore mientras otro hombre, que le pareció que se llamaba Remus o Rómulo o algo así, lo calmaba.

La verdad se acercaba.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry seguía empinado, en puntitas para alcanzar la boca de aquel hombre.

Esa boca que de pronto le había parecido apetitosa y deseable. Y es que luego de haber sentido algo en la mitad de su estomago, un algo que nunca antes había sentido por nadie, su razón se había nublado.

Y ahora estaba ahí, mientras sentía que aquel roce de labios que había sido tan inocente se intensificaba y se transformaba en un beso real.

Se sonrojó al pensar que nunca le había dado un beso a nadie.

Fue en aquel instante cuando Tom se detuvo, para luego estallar en risas. Unas risas como Harry nunca las había imaginado.

Unas risas autenticas, hermosas.

- ¿Nunca has besado a nadie? -

Harry asintió avergonzado.

- Déjame que sea el primero, después de todo 66 años de experiencia no son todos en vano -

Fue cuando el ojiverde recordó su pregunta y sin demasiados rodeos le pregunto.

- ¿Por qué te ves de esa edad entonces? -

El lord lo miró, sopesando su respuesta. Cuando al fin habló, lo hizo mirándolo directo a los ojos.

- Por ti.-

- ¿Por mí? -

- Luego de resignarme ante la profecía, supuse que… A un chico de 16 años no le iba a gustar un vejete de 66, es un pensamiento bastante superficial quizas… pero, nada que mis conocimientos no pudiesen manejar. Quizás con 30 años te sobrepaso en casi la mitad de la edad, pero al menos no soy tan viejo…-

Harry lo miró y luego estalló en risas. Se sujetaba el estomago con ambas manos, por el dolor.

- ahh.. ajjajajajaj aaah. Nunca ajaja pensé que Voldemort pudiese preocuparse de su apariencia -

Tom bufó, con un dejo de impaciencia mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco

- No me cuesta nada volverme a mi apariencia original – Susurró tomando su varita.

Potter le detuvo, negando, con una sonrisa aun en los labios.

- Me gustas así -

Riddle se separó de su varita para luego murmurar

- ¿Aun quieres que sea el primero? -

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**FREE TALK!**

_Bien. Esto lo escribí todo hoy. Estuve tan atareada con el colegio y mis pruebas que no tuve demasiado tiempo de escribir. Espero les guste y por favor, dejen reviews por que me encantan xDDDD_

Tengo otros proyectos en mente, pero los comenzare a escribir solo cuando termine esta historia (que supongo que tendrá alrededor de 15 capítulos) así que eso.  


_Bipolar Mind_


	7. Culpabilidad

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind**

Capitulo 7. Vamos avanzando en la historia y pronto llegaremos casi a la mitad :D

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo VII: "Culpabilidad"**

Harry rió mientras asentía.

Los labios del hombre se posaron con suavidad sobre los de él, mientras miles de sensaciones se esparcían por su cuerpo.

Una lengua traviesa jugó con sus labios hasta casi volverlo loco.

¿Esto era besar? ¿Entonces por que no lo había hecho antes?, Pensó mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo junto a él.

Una extraña sensación de plenitud se apoderó de su alma, una sensación que no quería acabara nunca.

- Mi Lord, Suce…- El mortífago se detuvo en seco ante la escena – Disculpe Mi Lord, el joven Potter tiene una cita en la chimenea -

- Si muy bien - susurró Voldemort con hastío

- Hey, Nott -

- Mi Lord ¿mandó? -

- _Obliviate_ -

Harry miró con curiosidad como la memoria del mortífago era borrada.

- Ahora Nott, acababas de decirme que tenias algo muy urgente que hacer allá abajo -

- Sí – Murmuró el hombre, obedeciendo a pesar de su confusión.

Tom lo tomó por la cintura con un gesto netamente posesivo, mientras le sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿Bajamos? -

Harry sólo atinó a asentir con las mejillas aún encendidas, y el sabor del hombre en su boca.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O 

Sirius se paseaba impaciente por la sala de los menesteres, maldiciendo de vez en cuando.

El cansancio de sus compañeros era tal que cuando Sirius pretendía iniciar la ronda número 52 de vueltas nerviosas Remus le gritó histérico que por favor se tranquilizara, a lo que los demás sólo asintieron vigorosamente.

Un ruido los distrajo, y mientras Ron y Hermione entraban con sigilo, seguidos de un especialmente intranquilo Snape, todos se voltearon hacia la chimenea, que crepitaba con furia.

Una cabeza algo borrosa apareció en ella, y luego de asegurarse de que sus ojos no los engañaban, todos gritaron con júbilo.

- Hola – Saludó una sonriente cabeza de Harry Potter en la chimenea – Los he extrañado tanto -

Sirius pensó que iba a desmayarse, por lo que se sentó en una silla, afirmándose a ella con vehemencia.

- ¿Harry? – Su ahijado asintió y eso fue suficiente para Black antes de desmayarse.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry les contó de manera resumida su estadía en la Mansión Riddle.

Respondió todas y cada una de las preguntas que le formularon con alegría, exceptuando las referentes a la profecía y tensándose visiblemente ante la mirada suspicaz que Hermione le dirigió.

No quería hablar sobre eso aún.

¿Alguna visita a Hogwarts? Esta conversación era casi hilarante.

No prometió ni hablo de nada concreto pero les aseguró que se verían pronto, quizás mas pronto de lo que pensaban.

- ¿Y cómo te trata Voldemort? – No supo quien le preguntó aquello, pero luego de responder, hubiese preferido morderse la lengua o recibir un cruciatus.

Se indignó ante el tono despectivo en que el nombre de Riddle habia sido mencionado, cosa que primeramente, no había pasado desapercibido para nadie. Luego había respondido sin mayores miramientos

- Tom me trata perfecto, gracias – Entonces se arrepintió enseguida.

Se arrepintió por que no le apetecía dar explicaciones.

- ¿Tom? ¿Me perdí de algo? – Murmuró Ron

- Me tengo que ir – Respondió Harry, cortante – Creo que nos veremos pronto -

Su cabeza desapareció de entre las llamas, y cuando volvió a incorporarse en el vestíbulo de la Mansión Riddle, parecía mas agobiado que nunca.

Tom lo notó pero no dijo nada, se mantuvo a su lado, tan sumido en sus pensamientos como el mismo Harry.

- No van a perdonármelo -

Riddle estuvo un momento sin entender a lo que el adolescente se refería.

- No es tu culpa, ni fue por tu voluntad. Nosotros no hicimos la profecía, Harry -

- ¿Y que mas da? – Dijo con Amargura – Soy un traidor -

- Harry…-

- No. Yo lo sé. Lo soy. Te besé… Maldición, te besé y me gustó -

Riddle sintió eso como una puñalada en su corazón que los últimos días se había vuelto demasiado humano.

Se levantó en silencio, dolido.

Se reprendió mentalmente. Él sabía lo que todo esto significaba, sabia a todo lo que se exponía. Se había dado el riesgo y la oportunidad de caer en las redes de su salvación. Se había expuesto con lo poco de humano que le quedaba, creyendo que el chico lo salvaría.

Sonrió con amargura. Olvidaba que era eso, sólo un chico. Y él ya estaba demasiado viejo para todos esos jueguecitos.

Harry se dio cuenta de su error, de su impertinencia.

- Tom, yo... no. Tom! -

Riddle avanzaba sin hacerle mucho caso, ignorándolo deliberadamente, por lo que el ojiverde corrió ágilmente y se puso en frente de él.

- Podrías hacerme el favor de dejarme pasar…-

-Tom...-

Pero este seguía ignorándolo, como si nada. Harry comenzó a perder el control de las cosas, rompiendo algunos jarrones que se encontraban a su paso, y cuando habló sólo gritos salieron de su boca.

- ¡¡PUEDES POR UNA MALDITA VEZ DETENERTE!! LO SIENTO ¿ESTA BIEN? ¡LO SIENTO! -

Voldemort lo miró como quien mira una interesantísima pieza de arte, sin prestarle real atención.

- NO ME MIRES ASÍ. ME IMPORTAS. Por favor. -

Al ver que sus palabras no eran tomadas en cuenta, Harry lo tomó de la túnica y lo acercó a él.

- Me importas. Te besé y me gustó. Me gustó – Susurró antes de besarlo por su propia iniciativa, y por la que no seria la primera vez.

- Harry… - Murmuró mientras algo se quebraba dentro de él. Sentía su cara húmeda. ¿Hace cuanto que este torrente de emociones no salía de él? ¿40, 50 años?

- Nunca más, pienses que no me importas. Nunca más pienses que te desprecio, por que es todo lo contrario…-

El muchacho se sonrojó pero le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, a lo que Voldemort sólo cabeceó, por primera vez rendido, ante un mocoso, un niño, un chico.

El chico que le cambiaría la vida.

_Para siempre._

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sirius se removió entre las sabanas de la enfermería, confundido por las voces a su alrededor.

-… Fue mejor que Sirius no lo escuchara, ¿acaso no viste la forma en como se refirió a él? -

- Ron, no lo menciones así. Harry sólo hace lo que debe hacer…-

- Sí, pero eso no lo justifica para que simpatice y defienda al asesino de sus padres, además…-

- ¿Qué Harry QUE? – habló Sirius exaltado

Hermione miró a Ron, reprochándole con la mirada.

- Eh. Hola Sirius, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Murmuró ella dulcemente, intentando cambiar el tema.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste Ron? -

-¿Ron? No, Ron no dijo nada Sirius. Yo creo que es por que estas muy cansado y…-

Remus entró en ese mismo instante, alarmado por las palabras de Sirius. Por que Sirius era Sirius, él lo amaba. Pero lo conocía como la palma de su mano, y esto no se zanjaría tan fácil.

- Hola Padfoot, ¿ya te sientes bien? – Preguntó amorosamente, logrando su objetivo y haciendo al moreno olvidar sus preocupaciones.

Sirius lo miró y se sintió instantáneamente envuelto por la calidez que Money emanaba.

- Si, sí ya me siento mejor, ¿Por qué no te acuestas aquí al lado mío? -

- Hey y ustedes – añadió refiriéndose a Ron y Hermione, quienes temieron lo peor - ¿No tienen nada mejor que hacer? -

Los chicos asintieron vigorosamente, y mientras Remus les guiñaba un ojo con disimulo salieron lo más rápido que podían de la habitación.

- ¿Me extrañaste? – Preguntó el castaño con aquellos ojos de cachorrito que sabia que derretían al otro.

- Mucho – Susurró en respuesta, mientras juntaba sus labios con los de su amante.

Posó una mano sobre su cadera, que luego, inquieta, subió hasta su pecho, donde acarició sin disimulo los puntos más sensibles del hombre al que besaba.

- Sirius, Sirius no – Jadeo Remus – Puede entrar alguien -

- Eso se soluciona fácil – Susurró el hombre del pelo negro, mientras le lanzaba un hechizo a la puerta y se hundía en el mar de sensaciones que su amado le prodigaba.

Su amado.

Su alma Gemela

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**FREE TALK!**

_Otro capitulo. Bueno, ahora me gustaría mostrar un poco más la relación de Sirius y Remus, por que Harry y Tom van muy bien encaminados, y no quiero que el fic se acabe tan rapido._

La relación implícita de Ron y Hermione, la verdad no me importa tanto, por que este fic es netamente slash.

Espero que les guste y dejen reviews, por que son simplemente como mi droga.

_Bipolar Mind._


	8. Tiempo en Contra

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind**

Capitulo 8. :D Espero les guste. Besitos n.n 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo VIII: "Tiempo en Contra"**

Jadeos entrecortados llenaron la habitación sin mayor demora.

Manos que iban y venían, que se entrelazaban en los cabellos del otro, o en cualquier lugar interesante de su anatomía.

- Si… Ah. Sirius – Cerró los ojos, le costaba hablar.

Sentía al pelinegro entrar y salir con deliberada fuerza de su interior, cosa que lo excitaba aún más.

Sentía sus besos en su pecho, sus jadeos en su oído, sus cuerpos completándose en el clímax.

Tuvieron un orgasmo especialmente potente aquel día, que fue mejor aún cuando ambos se miraron sonriendo.

- Te amo -

- Yo también -

Mamdam Pomfrey, acostumbrada a esos dos desde el colegio, sonreía divertida al ver la escena, y tan sólo se marchó de ahí, dándoles tiempo para que no los encontrara en una situación comprometedora.

A veces la gente necesitaba su privacidad, incluso si se hacían el amor en la enfermería de Hogwarts.

Sirius se abrazó al cuerpo de Remus, besando su cuello mientras las deliciosas descargas post orgásmicas aun recorrían su espina dorsal.

Fue entonces cuando recordó el por que había estado tan preocupado, y su pensamiento no pasó desapercibido para Mooney.

- Rem ¿Qué pasa con Harry?

El aludido permaneció boca abajo, sin decir palabra alguna, sabiendo que tarde o temprano Sirius le obligaría a confesar.

Después de todo, era su ahijado.

- ¿Rem? -

Remus suspiró, derrotado.

- Prométeme que no volarás Hogwarts, ni menos que arruinarás el plan para salvar a Harry de las garras de Dumbledore con alguno de tus extraños arranques de rabia -

- Pero…-

- Prométemelo Sirius -

Sirius tomó la mano de su amado, y entrelazándolas murmuró unas palabras en voz baja: Era la promesa inquebrantable.

El hombre de ojos dorados suspiró acomodándose lo más cómodamente posible en aquella estrecha cama, dándose fuerzas para relatar lo que venia a continuación.

- Al parecer Harry se ha familiariza bastante con Riddle – Dijo para comenzar – Le llama Tom. Es eso lo que hace que Ron esté tan alterado -

- ¿Tom? ¿Le dice Tom al asesino de sus padres… le…? -

Remus lo interrumpió.

- Me lo prometiste. Sabes que Dumbledore nos mintió, y sabes que por extraño que sea, el único que puede cuidar de Harry es él...-

- Pero Mooney! Le dice TOM! -

- Ya sabias lo que la profecía significaba ¿no, Sirius? -

- Es sólo que nunca imagine que se diera todo con tanta rapidez – Contestó refunfuñando.

- Tom lo ama. Lo ha amado toda su vida. Ha esperado por él sin saber quien era, ha esperado por él aun cuando Harry no nacía ¿qué más esperabas? -

En el fondo, Padfoot lo sabía. Harry habia crecido sin una familia, sin nadie en quien apoyarse, y a pesar de todo lo que Riddle le había hecho, sabia que Harry se aferraría a él, por que no estaba acostumbrado al amor de la gente y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

- ¿Crees que Harry…? -

- ¿Si lo Ama? Lo dudo, amar no lleva tan poco tiempo, lo que sí es seguro es que se ha encariñado con él, y más de lo que el propio Harry esperaba. De hecho, parecía muy sorprendido incluso de su propia reacción al defenderlo. Es un adolescente Sirius, debemos apoyarlo y comprenderlo, pero de eso se encargará Tom Ahora -

El pelinegro asintió.

Era verdad, ellos ahora, debían encargarse del plan contra Dumbledore, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

- ¿Podrá Voldemort destruir a Dumbledore? -

Remus sonrió quedamente.

- Sólo si Harry le da el poder. Las almas gemelas se necesitan las unas de las otras para llevar a cabo sus propósitos.-

- Cómo nosotros – Murmuró Black amorosamente antes de detenerse – ESPERA. Nosotros… No sólo nos basto con querernos, digo, nosotros…- Se sonrojó visiblemente.

- Nosotros tuvimos que hacer el amor, Sirius -

- ¿Harry…? -

Suspiró algo agotado.

- Sí. Si queremos que Voldemort pueda derrotar a Dumbledore, Harry y Tom también tendrán que hacerlo -

El problema es que el tiempo nos corre en contra, pensó el licántropo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry dormía con tranquilidad en aquella hermosa cama.

La cama de Tom.

Riddle lo observaba sentado en una silla, a una distancia prudente, mientras sus pensamientos lo envolvían.

El tiempo iba en contra.

No podía ir como si nada y decirle al chico lo que había que hacer, por que no funcionaria si no era por voluntad propia, ni menos quería que se sintiera utilizado casi como un objeto sexual.

Él lo amaba. Lo amaba con profundidad y con todas esas sensaciones que nunca en toda su vida había sentido.

Pero ¿Y Harry?

Sentía que el chico estaba encariñándose con rapidez, pero de ahí a amar, de ahí a dejar que le hiciera el amor. No. Era algo totalmente diferente.

Aunque le había besado. Le había dejado ser el primero, pero ser adolescente era tan extraño, un día lo amaba, y al siguiente lo odiaba. Simplemente estaba desconcertado.

Debían atacar Hogwarts pronto, y el necesitaba del poder de su alma gemela para destruir a Dumbledore, por todo lo que le había hecho. A los dos.

Ya tenia bastante trabajo con lo extrañados que andaban todos sus súbditos por su relación con el joven Potter.

Algunos incluso pensaban que lo había hecho su esclavo sexual, por que como ellos decían "el chico no estaba nada de mal".

Sonrió al pensar la sorpresa que se llevarían al descubrir que estaba amándolo.

Amándolo con cada una de sus células y fuerzas.

Y esperando. Esperando que el chico se entregara a él por su propia voluntad para al fin cobrar la venganza que había esperado por casi 50 años.

Su atención se centró en el chico que de pronto se removía en sueños, asustado de que estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, se aproximo a él con rapidez, pero se detuvo casi al instante.

- Ah... ah mhm. Tom, T-tom. Sí, sigue…-

El lord levantó una ceja y estuvo a punto de estallar en carcajadas.

Su pequeño huésped no tenia pesadillas exactamente, por lo que se sentó a ver aquel prodigioso espectáculo, el espectáculo de hacerle el amor a Harry en sueños.

El chico respiraba con dificultad, mientras Riddle tan sólo sonreía.

Había olvidado lo que era ser adolescente y tener todas esas miles de hormonas descontroladas en el cuerpo.

Mientras seguía observando al adolescente, era conciente de cómo cada uno de los sentidos de su cuerpo estaba agudizado.

El ojiverde gemía mas alto, y se movía más rápido. Fue en ese momento cuando un gemido largo y erótico abandono sus labios, para luego despertar confundido.

Se sonrojó violentamente al verse descubierto por Tom, más aun por que había estado soñando con él, y … por que hablaba en sueños.

Pero lo que lo hizo ponerse aún mas tenso, fue la mancha que adornaba las sábanas de la cama de Riddle.

_Habia tenido un orgasmo_. Y él mejor de su vida, por cierto.

- Eh... Tom… Yo...- No sabía que decir con exactitud, pero sus monosílabos fueron acallados por los labios del hombre contra los suyos.

Jadeó casi en silencio, reviviendo su sueño, mientras que las pálidas manos le acariciaban el pecho.

- Tom – Gimió su nombre en su oído y el hombre lo soltó y se alejó de él.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó el adolescente, pensado que había hecho algo incorrecto.

Riddle habló con voz ronca, y Harry casi podía adivinar que tras aquella hermosa túnica negra, su cuerpo se descontrolaba por el placer.

- No me hagas hacer lo que aun no puedo, Harry -

El menor comprendió.

Había estado incitándolo deliberadamente, y no se había dado cuenta de todo lo que ello podría significar.

La confesión del chico que vivió tomó por sorpresa al otro, quien no estuvo seguro de cómo reaccionar.

- Soy virgen aún -

Luego de un silencio algo incomodo, él le respondió.

- Entonces guarda tu inocencia para una persona que sea especial para ti, dáselo a alguien que realmente ames -

Sabía que con esas palabras aniquilaba despacio la posibilidad de derrotar a Dumbledore, por que aquella persona, no era él.

Por que la persona a la que Harry entregaría su virginidad, no era el asesino de sus padres.

- Ya te dije que te quiero. Te quiero por que eres la única persona en este mundo que me ama por lo que soy, no por lo que represento – Murmuró el chico.

Riddle se mantuvo de espaldas a él, intentando parecer tranquilo.

- No te amo, Tom -

Voldemort sintió como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar de dolor, pero todo cambio con lo que escuchó a continuación.

- No te amo aún, por que el amor conlleva tiempo. Te quiero, pero cada día deseo amarte, amarte de verdad y entregarte todo lo que tengo. Por que eres la única persona que me ama realmente. Y por que eres la única persona en el mundo a la que me entregaría sin temor…-

Tom Marvolo Riddle se volteó, y por primera vez en toda su vida no tuvo miedo de parecer demasiado humano, ni de que sus ojos mostraran un brillo real.

Harry le sonrió abiertamente, con ternura.

- Quiero estar listo para ser tuyo, Tom -

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**FREE TALK!**

_Huuu! Muy bien, el tiempo estaba en contra, pero nadie nunca pensó que Harry quiere estar con Tom, sólo que aun no esta preparado._

Lo que escribí de Sirius y Remus, no sé, no me apetecía hacer un lemon. EN fin, sugerencias, reclamos lo que sea. Sólo déjenme reviews que si no, luego pienso que no les gusta y no me dan tantas ganas de escribir. U.u

_Bipolar Mind_


	9. Verdades

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind**

Capitulo 9. Espero que les guste

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo IX: "Verdades"**

- Harry – El mayor habló con una voz suave.

No podía seguir ocultándolo. No podía.

Por primera vez sentía que si no le decía la verdad, estaría traicionándolo. Traicionándolo por toda la confianza que había depositado en él.

Traicionándolo por que le necesitaba, ahora y siempre.

Potter lo escuchó con atención, temiendo su respuesta ante la reciente declaración.

- Harry – Repitió – No quiero que te tomes mal lo que te voy a decir… -

- No me quieres ¿verdad? – Murmuró el otro, con amargura.

- No, es todo lo contrario. Te quiero y demasiado. Lo que no me gusta es que también te necesito para hacer todo lo que me proponga y eso no me gusta, siento que abuso de ti -

- ¿Todo lo que te propongas? Pero, si eres libre de hacer lo que quieras – El ojiverde comenzaba a enojarse.

Necesitaba a la profecía, pero no era tan fácil. No bastaba con amar a Harry, necesitaba que el chico sintiera lo mismo por él.

- Veras… Las almas gemelas se necesitan para poder hacer cualquier cosa que se propongan – Comenzó Riddle

- Tú y yo nos hemos propuesto matar a Dumbledore, pero te necesito para poder llevar mi plan a cabo -

- ¿Quieres que te ayude a matarlo? – Preguntó Harry sin comprender.

- No. Necesito que me des el poder para poder lograrlo, un poder que sólo puedes darme a través del amor puro, real y voluntario -

- Pero Tom, yo te quiero -

- No basta, Harry. El hechizo requiere que me ames, que me ames por tu propia voluntad. Y que me dejes amarte -

- Pero, yo te dejo amarte y… -

Voldemort lo interrumpió.

- No, no me entiendes. Necesito que te entregues a mi por tu propia voluntad… yo… La profecía es así Harry, yo comprendo que tu no quieras…-

Entonces el chico comprendió a lo que el otro se refería.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero darte mi virginidad. Quiero darte todo lo que tengo. Quiero que juntos destruyamos a Dumbledore… Y quiero que nunca me dejes solo…-

- Harry yo… Harry soy el asesino de tus padres, yo no puedo tomarte así…-

- Será por mi propia voluntad, y cuando esté preparado, quiero que lo hagas…-

- He esperado toda mi vida por ti, sin siquiera conocerte. Voy a esperar todo lo que sea necesario si tú así lo quieres, pero ¿estas seguro? ¿Realmente seguro? -

- Estoy seguro. Tan seguro como lo estoy de esto. Nunca nadie me había amado así Tom. –

- Pero… No. Esto esta mal ¿Por qué te lo tomas todo tan bien? -

Harry suspiró.

- Por que estoy cansado. Cansado de ser un objeto, de ser el niño que vivió, de ser la salvación del mundo mágico, el títere de Dumbledore. Supongo que el vejete ese pensó que nunca me daría cuenta de nada. Pero no pensó que su principal mentira seria su principal enemigo…-

- ¿Cómo dices? -

- El amor, Tom. Nunca he sido amado por nadie. Y ante tus ojos soy lo mas bello, lo mas perfecto, y nunca nadie me había hecho sentir así. Me haces sentir único, importante. Y es por eso que en este corto tiempo he aprendido a mirarte con otros ojos, con los ojos de aquel mismísimo amor -

- Harry, ¿estas conciente de lo que significa entregarte a mi? -

- Quiero derrotar a Dumbledore, quiero que esta guerra acabe, no quiero mas niños que crezcan sin padres como crecí yo. Quiero entregarle el gobierno de este mundo a alguien bueno, a alguien con buenos planes, y yo simplemente desaparecer, dejar de ser la salvación del mundo mágico, y quedarme… quedarme contigo -

- Sabes que nunca te dejaré sólo. Nunca voy a abandonarte. -

Un sollozo salió sin permiso de la boca del adolescente, y mientras Tom lo rodeaba casi mecánicamente el chico hablaba entre sollozos.

- Dumbledore me hizo tanto daño. Me sentía muerto, muerto por dentro. Monótono, inservible. Me sentía una vulgar marioneta, un objeto. Sentía que no valía nada. Pero tú cambiaste todo y ya no me importa la culpa -

Suspiró contra su pecho, y luego siguió.

- Ya no me importa la culpa por que ya no la siento. Quiero quedarme con la única persona a la que alguna vez le he importado. Quiero amarte. Quiero estar contigo para siempre, Tom -

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sirius y Remus habian tomado prestada la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, y caminaban con sigilo por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Hoy, al fin, tendrían una junta oficial con la Orden del Fénix para ver que podían hacer.

También tendrían noticias de Harry, pues Snape estaba infiltrado entre los mortifagos, cosa que a estas alturas Voldemort ya sabia, pero no le importaba, en este momento todos estaban en el mismo bando: Protegiendo a Harry de Dumbledore.

Entraron a la habitación con rapidez: Todos ya estaban ahí, incluido Snape.

- Muy bien, ya que estamos reunidos, supongo que ya podemos comenzar – Murmuró Tonks

- Snape, por favor cuéntanos como va todo -

- Muy bien, pensábamos que teníamos el tiempo en contra, por lo que todos ustedes ya saben que debe pasar – Muchos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas, Snape los ignoró.

- Pero al parecer estábamos equivocados, pues el joven Potter ha incluso incitado al Lord a tomarlo – Remus tomó una de las manos de Sirius con fuerza, recordándole su promesa.

- ¿Cómo? – Murmuró Tonks

- Potter esta realmente encariñado con el Lord, yo diría que casi enamorado – no había rastro de burla en la voz de Snape.

- Incluso Voldemort, en un ataque de sinceridad le ha confesado todo, todo lo que tiene que ocurrir para poder derrotar a Dumbledore y él ha aceptado sin mayores problemas, sólo le ha pedido tiempo para estar preparado -

- Eso quiere decir…-

- Quiere decir que sólo debemos esperar ordenes, y deberemos atacar -

Tonks sonrió.

La verdad se aproximaba, y pronto, muy pronto, la paz reinaría en el mundo mágico.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O 

Dumbledore paseaba por los corredores de su colegio. Hogwarts, su añorado y querido Hogwarts.

Había magia entre aquellas paredes, magia ancestral para la cual el había vivido toda su vida.

No podía negarlo, había culpabilidad en su negro corazón, y es que luego de haber pasado al tarde entera mirando sus propios recuerdos en el pensadero, Dumbledore tenia que admitir que alguna vez había sentido amor.

Un amor puro, un amor que no admitía odio, que no admitía todo lo que hoy sentía.

Por que ya no tenía corazón.

Lo recordaba con nitidez, el como había golpeado a Riddle, como lo había insultado, como había matado su autoestima y se había encargado de hacerlo sentir miserable.

Nunca pensó que el chico explotaría algún día, y que se convertiría en todo lo que ahora era: La gran amenaza para el mundo mágico.

¿O es que la amenaza para el mundo mágico ya no era Riddle? Quizás ya no lo era. Quizás ahora lo era él.

Por que entre el amor y el odio había una delgada línea, y él con sus casi 80 años sobre el cuerpo lo sabia mejor que nadie.

El odio no es engendrado por el odio, por que el odio nada podía engendrar.

Habia estado enamorado, una vez… hacia muchos años. Había estado enamorado de quien no podía enamorarse.

Por gustos, por el que dirían, por la edad, por todo. Era un amor imposible, y por si fuera poco, era un amor no correspondido.

Y su amor no correspondido se había transformado en odio, por que Albus Dumbledore pensaba que si él no era suyo, no seria de nadie. De nadie.

Se había enamorado de aquel pobre huérfano, 50 años atrás.

De aquel huérfano orgulloso, brillante, hermoso.

Había estado enamorado de Tom Riddle cuando éste era su alumno.

Dumbledore sacudió la cabeza.

Pero eso ya no existía, por que el pasado no era ni el presente ni el futuro. Por que ya no lo amaba ni nunca más volvería a hacerlo.

Por que lo odiaba, e iba a destruirlo.

A él, por todo lo que le había hecho, y a todos quienes se interpusieran en su camino, por protegerlo.

Pronto, todo ocurriría muy pronto.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Riddle recibió a sus dos extraños huéspedes con una sonrisa realmente humana y sincera en el rostro.

- Me alegra de que al fin estén aquí, más bien, me alegra por Harry -

- ¿Harry? – Cuestionó el pelirrojo

- Oh, vamos Ron, te expliqué todo sobre esto, no empieces – Lo regañó Hermione

Tom seguía sonriendo.

- Iré por Harry – murmuró.

Subió las escaleras en busca del chico, y cuando lo vio tuvo que reprimir un suspiro.

Se veía hermoso con aquellas ropas suaves, aquel pantalón y aquella camisa.

Luego de haberse acostumbrado, Harry había seguido usando los colores negros, argumentando que resaltaba su palidez y sus ojos verdes, y que aparte combinaba con su cabello.

Riddle nunca había pensado que el muchacho pudiese ser tan vanidoso.

- Te ves bien – Murmuró, sus ojos brillando de amor y deseo.

- Gracias, tú también – Se acercó a él y no pudo reprimir las ganas de besarlo.

Sus manos se enredaron en el cuello del mayor y soltó un pequeño jadeo de satisfacción.

- Te tengo una sorpresa – Sonrió al ver la curiosidad en los ojos verdes – Ven, vamos abajo -

Bajaron las escaleras como ya estaban acostumbrados a hacerlos, muy juntos y abrazados.

Harry no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos lo miraban con sorpresa, por que ni siquiera era conciente de que se encontraban ahí.

- Listo. Mira – Murmuró Voldemort.

- RON, HERMIONE! – Gritó de alegría al verlos y corrió a abrazarlos.

- Los he extrañado tanto…-

- Y nosotros a ti, compañero – Dijo el pelirrojo

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**FREE TALK!**

_Bueno, ya sabemos que pasa con Dumbledore. Los planes de Voldemort y Harry, lo que hará la orden y ta taaan! Harry se ha reencontrado con sus amigos._

Mi idea es que este fanfic termine en el capitulo 15, y tenga un epilogo (que vendría siendo el 16) y así como vamos, creo que se cumplirá bastante bien.

_Bipolar Mind_


	10. El último Descendiente

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind**

Capitulo 10. Nunca tengo demasiado que comentar, así que, disfruten n.n

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo X: "El último Descendiente"**

Harry los miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Ellos eran todo para él.

Eran su vida, la familia que nunca había tenido, las personas que lo habían acompañado, los que lo habían apoyado, el primer lugar donde se sentía comprendido.

Los invitó a pasar con rapidez hacia el vestíbulo, mientras que Tom los seguía, caminando tras ellos a una distancia prudente.

Fue entonces cuando todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la reacción de Harry, incluso el mismísimo Voldemort.

Entrelazó una mano con la del mayor, y rozó sus labios sin importarle que sus amigos le miraran.

- Gracias – Murmuró – Esto es muy importante para mí -

El adulto solo sonrió.

- Estas haciendo bastante mérito para que esté listo pronto – Murmuró en su oído, sin que los demás pudiesen oír.

Riddle se sonrojó visiblemente, y Harry riendo se acercó nuevamente a sus amigos.

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó - ¿Quieren algo de beber? -

Ambos lo miraron como si de pronto tuviese 3 pares de ojos en toda la cara, a lo que Tom se adelantó y les murmuró con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

- Oh, vamos. Supongo que después de todo lo que ha pasado, ya no creerán que podría envenenarlos con un simple jugo, de hecho, si quisiera matarlos, seria mucho más fácil con mi propia varita – Puntualizó.

Era verdad, si hubiese querido, tan sólo un Avada habría sido suficiente. Pero no quería, por él, por Harry, por su nueva vida.

Una elfina domestico apareció de pronto, haciendo el ambiente menos tenso, y cuando Hermione no pudo contenerse y comenzó a preguntarle a la elfina como se llamaba, todos estallaron en carcajadas.

- Señor Riddle, Señor – Chilló la elfina de Tom – Esta señorita me pregunta mi nombre, señor – Hizo una reverencia.

- Pues entonces diles tu nombre, y no me llames señor, me haces sentir más viejo de lo que ya soy -

La elfina obedeció y le dijo a Hermione

- Me llamo Silvina, señorita – La miró con sus grandes y acuosos ojos brillantes mientras Hermione sonreía con ternura.

- Mucho gusto, Silvina -

- Ahora, Silvina, ¿podías traerles algo de beber a estos muchachos? -

- Sí, Señor… -

- No me llames Señor, Silvina, debes de ser más anciana que yo. De hecho, fuiste tú quien me crió ¿no? -

- ¿Qué? – Murmuraron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Fuiste criado por una elfina? -

- En efecto – Sonrió Tom con ternura – Por la más comprensiva y adorable de todas las elfinas -

Silvina se sonrojó visiblemente antes de desaparecer para ir en busca de los jugos.

- Nunca me dijiste que una elfina te había criado, bueno en realidad, no se demasiado sobre tu pasado…- Murmuró Harry algo dolido.

- No hemos tenido demasiado tiempo – Comentó Riddle acariciando su cabello con suavidad, casi perdiéndose en los ojos verdes del muchacho y olvidándose de sus huéspedes.

- Me gustaría saber más sobre ti – Murmuró el otro, los ojos brillando de anhelo – Me gustaría saber tanto sobre ti, hasta ya no saber si tú eres yo o si yo soy tú -

Fue demasiado para Riddle, quien sintió que ello se refería directamente a lo que tendrían que pasar si querían derrotar a Dumbledore.

Hermione y Ron lo notaron. Ambos eran magos muy poderosos, y la magia se sentía en el ambiente, no podían controlarla.

Ni a ella ni a sus sentimientos.

Riddle depositó un beso en su mejilla mientras Harry suspiraba, mirándolo a los ojos, intentando controlar el torrente de emociones y sensaciones que tan leve contacto despertaba en todo su cuerpo.

En su alma. En su alma de adolescente.

Silvina llegó justo a tiempo, antes de que las cosas se salieran irremediablemente de control.

Sirvió jugos de naranja para Ron, Harry y Hermione y miró a su amo con una sonrisa de felicidad.

- Al fin – Murmuró la elfina mirando a Riddle - ¿Es él? -

Riddle asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Silvina buscó algo en su andrajoso delantal, y al encontrarlo lo tomó entre sus pequeños dedos y se lo pasó a Harry.

- Esto, Señor – Murmuró indicándole a Harry el collar plateado – Es una reliquia muy antigua de la familia Riddle, que me fue encargada guardar -

Harry asintió, interesado.

- Debía ser entregado de generación en generación de Padres a Hijos, pero justo en esta generación, esto fue imposible de cumplir. En caso de que aquello no sucediese, como es en este caso, debería de entregarse al verdadero amor del gen Riddle. A la persona que compartirá toda su vida con el último descendiente - 

- ¿El amor del último descendiente? – Preguntó el ojiverde

- Tú eres ese amor – Le aclaró Tom – Yo soy el ultimo descendiente de los Riddle -

Harry se paró, asombrado, sin saber que decir.

Voldemort lo tomó por los hombros, y colocó el delicado collar en su cuello.

- El collar te protegerá en cualquier ocasión, siempre y cuando tu amor por mí sea verdadero -

- ¿Y de que podría protegerme? -

- De todo, incluso de un Avada, o de magia negra avanzada -

Ron y Hermione lo observaban en silencio, definitivamente tendrían muchas preguntas que hacer luego.

- ¿Quieres que lo probemos? – Preguntó Harry

- Sí tú quieres… -

- No dudes, Tom. Quiero que me lances un Avada Kedabra -

- Pero Harry, No puedes… - Murmuró Ron, anonadado.

- Sí puedo – habló con seriedad mirando a sus amigos – Puedo por que mi amor es verdadero -

Hermione le miró asombrada pero no pronunció ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Listo? – Preguntó Riddle

- Listo -

Tomó su varita con delicadeza y elegancia, mientras todos miraban tensos aquella escena.

Sin mucha demora, Riddle murmuró el hechizo.

- Avada Kedabra -

El conjuró fue absorbido por un campo magnético invisible que se había formado ante el adolescente, mientras que el pequeño dragón que pendía de la cadena se volvía rojizo.

- ¿ENTONCES ERA VERDAD? – Gritó Ron, enfurecido

- Era verdad que estas enamorado de el asesino de tus padres -

- RON. CALLATE LA BOCA AHORA MISMO SI NO QUIERES LAMENTARLO EL RESTO DE TU VIDA- Hermione lo apuntaba con su varita.

Todos estaban sorprendidos de la reacción de la castaña.

- Granger – Tan sólo murmuró Riddle – Gracias -

La chica parecía algo impresionada por la amabilidad del adulto, pero igualmente inclinó la cabeza en señal de entendimiento.

- Harry, yo me voy, tengo algunos planes que alista aún, habla con tus amigos y cualquier cosa avísale a Silvina -

El chico que vivió asintió y se puso de pie para abrazarlo efusivamente antes de que se marchara.

Por que tenia que reconocerlo, Tom le hacia falta. 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry los condujo a la amplia sala de estar del segundo piso, pues le parecía mas acogedora.

Se sentó con parsimonia en uno de los suaves sillones de terciopelo verde mientras esperaba la avalancha de preguntas.

Hermione se sentó frente a él, mientras que Ron lo hizo en el sillón que encontró más alejado.

- Harry – Comenzó Hermione tentativamente - ¿Te sientes cómodo con él? -

- Sí, Muy cómo Hermione. Él me trata bien, es comprensivo y atento. -

- ¿Le amas? -

- No. No aun – Recalcó el moreno – Pero quiero hacerlo -

Ron se paró de su asiento, dio unas cuantas vueltas y luego dijo

- Sabes, si esto es por el bien del mundo mágico, esta bien, pero por favor, no me pidas que venga a visitarlos a menudo y les traiga regalos para la boda -

Harry sonrió, para ser Ron, eso ya era bastante, y al parecer Hermione también lo pensaba así, pues sonrió, orgullosa.

- ¿Y cómo van las cosas en Hogwarts? -

- Bastante bien – Respondió su amiga – Todos están coordinándose para el ataque -

- No sé si debería estar presente, Herm -

- Deberías Harry, ya sabes que él te necesita -

Le sorprendía la madurez de la castaña para asumir todo lo que sucedía y aun así, poder aconsejarlo sobre cosas como esta.

El ojiverde cabeceó, su amiga tenía razón.

Tenían que hacerlo juntos.

- ¿Y Sirius? -

- Bastante bien, con Remus cuidándolo -

- Nunca pensé que esos dos terminarían tan bien juntos- Intervino el Pelirrojo

- Ellos también son almas gemelas, son el uno para el otro…- Murmuró antes de perderse en sus propios pensamientos.

Por que él también tenía un alma gemela

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**FREE TALK!**

_Bien, no lo sé. Sugerencias lo que quieran, estoy abierta a ellas. Planeaba que el final sea en el capítulo 15, pero creo que se alargará un poco más. En fin. Serán los capítulos necesarios, con el prometido epílogo._

_Bipolar Mind_


	11. El valle de Godric

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind**

Capitulo 11. Espero les guste, perdonen la demora

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo XI: "El valle de Godric"**

Tom volvió tarde aquella noche, y cuando entró a su habitación, pudo ver claramente la silueta de Harry sentado sobre la cama.

Desde aquel día del accidente, el moreno nunca más había vuelto a su cama en la pieza de huéspedes, decidiendo libremente compartir la cama con el.

Y Tom de ninguna manera podría decir que no amaba aquella situación.

- Es muy tarde para que estés despierto – Murmuró mientras comenzaba a quitarse la túnica.

- Creo que me mimas demasiado – Sonrió Harry

- Probablemente sea así, pero no oigo que te quejes -

- Muy cierto – Dijo mientras se estiraba y acomodaba bajo las sábanas.

Tom prosiguió su tarea de quitarse la ropa casi por inercia, olvidando que no esta solo. Los botones de su camisa siguieron la misma suerte que su túnica y cuando esta fue retirada de su cuerpo, Harry atinó a hablar.

- Tom… estas… digo… ¿Vas a desvestirte aquí? – La visión de Riddle semidesnudo no ayudaba a la coherencia de sus palabras.

- Oh… - Se miró a sí mismo y comprendió – Sí. Lo siento, iré a cambiarme al baño -

- ¿Por qué no utilizas magia? -

- ¿Impaciente por que me meta a la cama contigo? – Bromeó el hombre de los ojos rojos

- No – Murmuró Harry avergonzado – Bueno sí. Pero también lo decía por que es más rápido. -

- Tienes razón -

Caminó por la habitación con lentitud, buscando su varita entre sus ropas, y el adolescente no pudo soportarlo por mucho.

- Por favor – gimió – Por favor tápate, o vístete o lo que sea, pero sal de mi vista – Murmuró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, conteniéndose.

Tom rió con disimulo, al tiempo que tomaba su varita. Amaba descontrolarlo, amaba verlo así, por que era suyo, para él. Por completo.

Murmuro un simple hechizo y un pijama apareció sobre su cuerpo, un pijama negro, por que si había algo de sus antiguas costumbres que nunca abandonaría era su obsesión por el color negro.

Recordaba como había sido todo en el principio. Cuando Harry recién había llegado.

El como su corazón había dolido cada vez que el moreno trataba de evitarlo, el como había dolido ver el odio reflejado en sus ojos.

Todo había cambiado tanto, y en tan poco tiempo.

Se acomodó en su lado de la cama, el lado derecho, mientras recordaba algo que lo hizo sonreír.

- Te tengo una sorpresa- Murmuró contra el cuello del adolescente, olvidando que aquel era el punto débil del muchacho.

- Ahh. Tom. MALDICION. CUENTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO HAGAS ESO JUSTAMENTE AHÍ!!! -

- Lo siento – Se disculpó – Aunque, me encanta cuando jadeas -

Harry se sonrojó.

- ¿Y cual es esa sorpresa que me tienes? -

- Mañana sabrás. Ahora, tan sólo duerme -

Se acomodó dejando que el mayor le envolviera con sus brazos y con su calor. Algo en su pecho le decía que mañana seria importante.

Algo cambiario para ambos, por siempre.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

A la mañana siguiente, Tom lo despertó con suavidad.

Aún adormilado, abrió los ojos con dificultad y se incorporó con dificultad intentando alcanzar sus lentes, los cuales le fueron alcanzados por el mayor.

Al ponérselos, y comenzar a enfocar lentamente la habitación ante él, una sensación de electricidad le recorrió por completo.

Hoy era el día: El día de su sorpresa.

Se levantó con energía, con rapidez. Ansioso.

- ¿Tom? -

- ¿Sí? -

- ¿Cuál es mi sorpresa? -

- Las sorpresas no son sorpresas si las revelas, Harry – Murmuró intrigando aun más al moreno, -Dúchate y vístete, mientras más rápido salgamos, mas rápido sabrás que es –

Harry asintió, y corriendo como un niño pequeño, se internó en el baño mientras Riddle sonreía.

- Espero que entiendas el significado que todo esto tiene para mí, Harry -

Se deslizó con cuidado, tomando el traslador que usarían, pues si los pillaban, seria algo difícil.

No todos los días el Mago Oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos se va con Harry Potter de paseo ¿no?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry bajó las escaleras corriendo, algunos mechones de su cabello aun goteando.

Tomó una tostada de las que encontró en la mesa, ante la divertida mirada de Tom.

La devoró con impaciencia mientras que apuraba un poco de jugo que se había servido en un vaso.

- Listo – Gritó – Estoy Listo. ¡VAMONOS! -

Voldemort rió genuinamente ante la impaciencia de su acompañante, mientras un brillo de ternura se posaba sobre sus ojos. Dios. Lo amaba. Sí. Lo amaba y ya nada podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer.

Nada.

Lo tomó de la mano, y juntos subieron hacia su habitación denuevo, en busca del traslador.

Luego de explicarle al chico lo que harían, y que no se pusiera a especular sobre a donde irían por que si no la sorpresa perdía su sentido, ambos se tomaron de la varita falsa y comenzaron a dar vueltas.

Pero… ¿Se dieron cuenta del espía que había en su casa?

Un par de penetrantes ojos azules escudriñaba la escena con un dejo de maliciosidad y envidia.

Este sería el momento perfecto para atacarlos. Por que no todos los días Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort bajaban sus defensas completamente para irse a n estúpido paseito romántico como si fuesen colegialas ¿no?

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

La tensión en su ombligo iba aminorando con rapidez cuando al fin llegaron a su destino.

Harry se desplomó en el piso, aun con la cabeza dándole vueltas, cuando Tom le tendió una mano y lo levantó, sacudiéndolo y abrazándolo.

- ¿Dónde estamos? -

- Shh – Tom le tapó los ojos, para que aun no conociera el lugar a donde le había traído – Quiero que sepas que este lugar significa mucho para mi, por que conecta tu vida y la mía. Por eso quise traerte aquí -

Le destapó los ojos con lentitud.

Estaban en el valle de Godric.

Riddle avanzó con lentitud, acercándose a la entrada del cementerio. Se volteó hacia Harry, haciéndole una seña para que lo alcanzara.

El muchacho de ojos verdes lo siguió con rapidez, sintiendo algo extraño en el ambiente, que atribuyó a su propio nerviosismo.

Caminaron entre las tumbas casi sincronizadamente antes de que Tom se detuviera frente a la tumba de sus difuntos padres.

Harry se puso tras él, mientras que Riddle hablaba.

- Nunca quise hacer esto – hablaba más bien a la tumba que a su acompañante

- Nunca quise hacer que vuestro hijo creciera solo -

- Tom…-

- Nunca quise hacerlo sentir miserable… Por que yo… Yo lo amaba, y lo amo, y dudo que algún día deje de hacerlo -

El moreno lo abrazó por la espalda, aforrándose a su cuerpo tibio.

- Es por eso que vengo a pedirles a ustedes, lo que para ustedes fue tan importante. Quiero pedirles la mano de su hijo -

- ¿Qué? – Harry parecía sorprendido, mientras que Tom le sonreía con algo que parecía nostalgia.

- Quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo, ya lo comprendí Harry. Es esto todo lo que quiero para mí -

Lo besó con lentitud, cerrando los ojos si querer volver a abrirlos

- Yo también quiero esto… Tom -

De pronto la calidez de su cuerpo desapareció.

- ¿Tom? – Abrió los ojos con brusquedad, para ver que Tom forcejeaba con otro hombre.

Sacó su varita con rapidez pero antes de que pudiera intervenir el hombre se volteó.

- Adelante, has alguno de tus trucos, Potter, y tu amado "Tom" va a morir de la forma más horrible que puedas imaginar -

- ¿Dumbledore? –

- ¿Creías que todo iba a ser tan fácil? – Rió maquiavélicamente – Que ingenuo –

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**FREE TALK!**

_Al fin libre de trabajos y exámenes. Sin mucho que comentar. El final se acerca._

_Bipolar Mind_


	12. El origen del Mal

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind**

Capitulo 12. Espero les guste, perdonen la demora, y muchas MUCHAS gracias por los reviews :D!

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo XII: "El origen del Mal"**

Su cuerpo giró vertiginosamente antes de comprender lo que realmente sucedía.

Aún podía ver los ojos verdes, esmeraldas, encendidos ante su proposición. Y en cambio, ahora sólo sentía el tacto insano del que alguna vez había sido su profesor. El que alguna vez había destruido su vida, convirtiéndolo en lo que era.

La persona que había sido el origen del mal.

Cayó de bruces, en un lugar demasiado oscuro como para que fuera un buen augurio.

Era Hogwarts. Los calabozos más oscuros del colegio. Los mismos de aquel recuerdo donde Dumbledore, con el rencor aflorando por cada poro de su piel, había cambiado el rumbo de su vida.

-Aquí comenzó todo Riddle – Murmuró Dumbledore con una extraña voz desprovista de sentimiento – Y aquí va a terminar –

Lo encadenó a una pared, con grilletes que lastimaban sus pálidas manos.

Tomó su mentón con una de sus ancianas extremidades, y miró en sus profundos ojos rojos.

Pero todo lo que allí pudo ver, fue Harry. Tan lleno de Harry. De Potter y debilidad. De Harry y su amor. Amor. Algo que nunca había conseguido para sí. El amor de Riddle. Esa extraña y entera disposición de su cuerpo y de lo que era aún más importante: de su alma.

- Alguna vez te amé – Se acercó con la intención de besarlo, y Tom corrió la cara mientras sus facciones se crispaban en una muestra de asco. – Lo hice de una manera tan profunda, que sentí que quemaba – Su mano arrugada viajó por su cuello, sintiendo el rechazo de Riddle escapar por cada poro de su cuerpo.

Un déjà vú de su propio recuerdo.

Tom lo miró con odio, no pudiendo reprimir las ganas de escupirle en la cara.

- Nunca nada fue tal como te lo imaginabas, incluso tu hermano (1) era mejor que tú -

Voldemort había dado en el clavo, lo supo cuando Albus le tironeó el pelo. Lo supo cuando con rabia intentó castigar a su ya magullado cuerpo por lo que no era justo: El amor no se escogía, no se controlaba.

El amor era libre… Tan libre como su corazón lo era cuando volaba de la mano de Harry.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry corrió. Corrió una y otra vez. Hasta que caía, hasta que rendido, sus piernas no daban más, hasta que una y otra vez se paraba. Se paraba, una y otra vez. Y otra. Con esa fuerza que sólo la desesperación y el amor le podían dar.

Muchas veces, no veía nada. Muchas veces, sus lágrimas empañaban su vista que ya de por sí era defectuosa.

Su voz se desgarraba en lamentos apagados.

-¿Tom? ¿Dónde estas? – Gritos sin respuesta.

Estaba desorientado. No sabía por donde comenzar, y el amargo escozor en su estómago lo distraía. Ese escozor del miedo, de la rabia, de la angustia interminable.

Corrió entre las tumbas del cementerio, corrió cuando no sabía por que caminos iba. Hasta que se detuvo, su mente disipándose con lentitud.

- Soy un mago – Murmuró, y con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban en su cuerpo desgastado se apareció en la mansión.

Buscó a Silvina con desesperación, llamándola a tientas, casi gimiendo a veces. Ella apareció ante él con preocupación.

- Amo Harry…-

- Él lo tiene Silvina, Dumbledore se lo llevó, y yo no tengo el poder de destruirlo por que Tom y yo no consumamos nada. Silvina… Silvina que voy a hacer – Sus lágrimas lo traicionaban.

La elfina se sentó a sus pies, mirándola con seriedad.

- Amo Harry, veo que ni usted ni el amo Tom lograron comprender del todo lo que la profecía decía. -

- ¿Cómo? -

- La palabra consumar no se refería al acto físico, se refería a lo espiritual. Lo que sucede es que muchas veces la conexión espiritual se logra sólo cuando los cuerpos se juntan. -

- ¿Qué quieres decir Silvina? -

- ¿No nota usted que tiene una conexión especial con el Amo Tom? ¿Qué es casi como si estuvieran amarrados? ¿No siente esa energía poderosa, calida, recorrerlo cuando esta a su lado? -

- Pero Silvina, eso lo siente todo el mundo cuando se…- Harry de detuvo, dándose cuenta de pronto.

- Sí – completó la elfina – Cuando se enamoran. El amor es magia, magia tan antigua que incluso los muggles saben usarla sin tener conciencia de ella -

- Eso quiere decir que tengo el poder de destruir a Dumbledore – Comentó con los ojos aun vidriosos.

- A Dumbledore y a todo aquel que amenace a mi amo Tom – Sentenció la elfina de manera protectora.

Harry se quedó pensativo un momento antes de revelarle su gran duda.

- Y cómo… ¿Cómo voy a encontrarlo Silvina? -

- Eso es algo que sólo usted sabe, amo Harry -

- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? -

- Las almas gemelas siempre saben como encontrarse. Siempre. -

- ¿Debería usar este collar para ello? -

- No, sólo concéntrese en mi amo Tom. Serénese y piense en él. En su imagen, su energía. Usted es un mago muy poderoso amo Harry, podrá encontrarlo sin mayores dificultades. Inténtelo -

Harry se sentó sobre la alfombra, relajando sus hombros.

Cerró los ojos con lentitud, imaginando que estaba delante del hombre que más amaba. Enderezó la espalda y se concentró.

Al principio, sólo sentía una vaga energía, un calor superficial por todo el cuerpo, casi como si se tratara de su propia aura. Luego, pequeñas imágenes llegaban a sus ojos cerrados.

Se relajó aun más, intentando hacerle saber que estaba con él, que lo buscaba, que lo amaba.

Lo vio, medio dormido, su cuerpo algo magullado, sus manos con grilletes. No podía definir el lugar con claridad, necesitaba de su ayuda.

- Tom – lo llamaba mentalmente – Tom, puedes escucharme -

Fue cuando sintió como si un corto circuito ocurriera dentro de su cabeza. Cada poro de su cuerpo estaba electrizado cuando lo vio levantar la cabeza y mirarlo directo a los ojos, como si lo tuviese delante de él.

Riddle le hablaba, le hablaba en pársel, para una mayor seguridad.

- Harry – Él sabia que la voz no existía, sabia que se estaban comunicando mentalmente – Harry estoy muy débil, Harry, Hogwarts, calabozos, en Hogwarts – Su voz se apagaba de a poco.

Harry rompió la conexión, no sin antes enviarle energía para que su cuerpo subsistiera. Se levantó ante la mirada atenta de Silvina, y con una energía que no conocía le dijo

- Hogwarts, los calabozos – Salió hecho una furia, por que si había algo que iba a suceder, era que Albus Dumbledore se las iba a pagar todas, todas. 

No sabía de donde salía toda aquella energía, pero entonces estuvo seguro que nada en el mundo podría detenerlo, nada.

Se apareció con una facilidad increíble en los terrenos de Hogwarts, de pronto respirando con dificultad, sintiendo toda la malignidad impregnado en aquel territorio que tanto había amado.

Había algo mal, aquella magia lo debilitaba, y si él estaba debilitado, no quería imaginar como estaría todos los demás adentro.

Caminó, sintiendo que los pies le pesaban más que nunca, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer a estas alturas.

Entró por la puerta principal, mientras que miraba algo asustado los corredores vacíos. Todo vacío, ni un alma transitaba por allí.

Luego, sólo corrió, corrió de una manera que sólo él mismo podía comprender. Bajó a las mazmorras con cuidado, y se dirigió hacia las mazmorras sin que ningún contratiempo lo retrasara. Aquello le olía demasiado mal, era demasiado fácil.

Encontró una puerta, estaba seguro de que allí era, sólo abrirla y ahí estaría Tom. Pero la puerta no cedió, probó con un alohomora, nadie sucedió.

Entonces recordó un hechizo que había aprendido al llegar a la Mansión Riddle. Lo había leído de un libro viejo que había tomado para matar su aburrimiento. Decía que era efectivo, pero muy doloroso.

No había otro remedió, se consoló pensando que había pasado cosas peores, como sentir crecer todos sus huesos de uno de sus brazos denuevo.

-_Insectium_! – Susurró con voz queda, mientras todo su cuerpo se retorcía y por momentos veía todo incoloro.

Al parecer había gritado demasiado pues una voz preocupada le gritaba de modo desesperado desde el otro lado.

- Harry, Harry no. – La voz del darklord lo reconfortaba. La puerta se abrió mientras que lentas gotas de sangre bañaban el cuerpo del ojiverde.

Sintió como Tom lo estrechaba en sus brazos y secaba su sangre, la cual ya había coagulado.

Lo miró, tan demacrado y flaco, tan atemorizado y bello. Tan suyo.

Tocó sus labios con una de sus manos, y luego sólo atinó a probarlos con sus propios labios, con su lengua. Un jadeo amortiguado confirmándole que estaba ahí, que era suyo, que era real.

- Bonita escena – Comentó una voz desde el otro lado

Riddle se separó de él aterrado. Balbuceando palabras incoherentes, cargadas de miedo.

- Vamos a vencer Tom, vamos a vencer. Confía en mí – Se levantó con lentitud, interponiéndose entre el cuerpo tembloroso de Voldemort y el de Dumbledore.

- Hermosas palabras de amor, realmente cursis ¿No Potter? -

- Bueno, para alguien a quien nunca han amado, supongo que sí. ¿Demasiado rencor guardado vejete? -

Harry sabía que atacaba justo donde a Dumbledore más le dolía, justo en aquella frustración que era la causante de todo esto.

- Y dime mocoso, ¿vas a destruirme? -

Harry no le contestó, murmuró algunos conjuros en su mente en forma de práctica, y para su sorpresa, su varita los ejecutó obediente.

Dumbledore los repelió con algo de dificultad, debido a sus años, mientras maldecía por dentro.

Entonces preguntó lo que tanto aterraba a Tom

- ¿Y cómo vas a vencerme sin haber consumado tu entupido amor? ¿COMO? -

El ojiverde se dio el tiempo de reír con malicia, confiado.

- ¿Y a ti quien te dijo que NO habíamos consumado nuestro amor? -

- ¿Harry? – Voldemort estaba asustado, aquello era una mentira, ellos no… Ellos…

Harry se conectó mentalmente, cerrando los ojos un segundo y protegiéndolos a ambos.

- Tom, Silvina me explicó. Nuestras almas debían consumarse. ¿No sientes este amor? -

Riddle asintió, ya comprendía.

- ¿Listo para acabar con esto de una vez? – Murmuró poniéndose de pie, colocando una de sus manos sobre la de Harry, y a la vez sobre su varita.

- Listo -

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**FREE TALK!**

**(1) Se refiere al hermano de Albus, que no nombrare mayormente, por ser spoliers de Deathly Hallows.**

_Me costo este capitulo. En fin. Espero les guste, agradeceré si me dejan reviews._

_Bipolar Mind_


	13. Soy tuyo, eres mío

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind**

Capitulo 13. Muuuy cerca del final.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo XIII: "Soy tuyo, eres mío"**

Ambos tomaron la varita sin ser concientes de su magia. Sin pronunciar palabras la magia comenzó a flotar en la estancia, mientras que una luz violeta los rodeaba.

Violeta. Violeta era el color de su amor, de su poder.

Violeta el color de su futuro. El futuro que comenzaba y el pasado que moría por siempre.

Dumbledore estaba paralizado, los ojos vidriosos, el cuerpo aun inmóvil por la sorpresa.

¿Habían consumado su amor?

Eso significaba que Potter había tomado lo último… Lo último que él había añorado. Eso significaba que todo se rompía a pedazos, con velocidad. Porque siempre había añorado todo eso, todo eso que se transformaba en odio.

Harry protegía a Tom poniéndolo tras él, demostrando su amor.

Era ahora o nunca, por que sólo dos personas saldrían con vida de allí, o en el peor de los casos… Sólo una.

Los hechizos pronto llenaban la habitación con rayos multicolores potentemente dañinos, Tom y Harry escudados bajo la misma varita.

Dumbledore a pesar de su edad se movía con agilidad y más de alguna vez estuvo próximo a alcanzarlos si no fuera por que Harry estaba casi más concentrado en proteger a Tom que en derrotar a Dumbledore.

Al otro lado de la puerta se escuchaban golpes. La Orden intentaba entrar, pero la puerta no podía ser abierta.

Porque esta batalla era entre ellos, entre el Amor y el Odio.

Harry comenzaba a pensar que esto era demasiado fácil, y justo cuando aquel pensamiento ocupaba su cabeza sucedió lo peor.

Un hechizo de magia negra lo golpeó en el hombro, mientras sentía como su piel moría y avanzaba con tortuosa lentitud.

Cayó al suelo algo inconciente, mientras que una mancha borrosa que era Tom, lo protegía.

No por nada era el Dark Lord, pensó antes de que sus ojos se cerraran. Su corazón bombeaba con dificultad.

Lo sabía. Estaba muriendo.

Fue entonces cuando sintió como el collar en su cuello quemaba, pero sin hacerle daño. Una luz rojiza salía de él, como aquella vez que le había pedido a Tom que le lanzara un Avada para probar que su amor por él era verdadero.

Pero… Veía su cuerpo en el suelo y a la vez él mismo flotaba en el ambiente.

No estaba muerto, de eso estaba seguro.

Tocó con su mano translucida y dorada el hombro de Tom, dándole fuerza, mientras que incorpóreamente murmuraba un hechizo.

Veía todo en cámara lenta, como si estuviera flotando en el fondo de una piscina.

Entonces sus sentidos volvieron y el sonido explotó en sus oídos como una bomba. Dumbledore había caído carbonizado hacía atrás, mientras que la Orden entraba y él caía de espaldas, casi sin respirar.

¿Qué sucedía?

Escuchaba algunos gritos, mientras que sentía cada parte de su cuerpo quemarse, cada célula carbonizarse al igual de el cuerpo de Dumbledore.

Y lo supo, supo que estaba quemándose cuando Tom se acercó a él palpándolo enloquecido y murmurando diversos conjuros que no tenían mayor efecto.

Snape avanzó empujando a todo el mundo, sacando una daga y cortándose la muñeca.

La sangre cayó sobre su cuello, y al parecer Tom también había recordado algo en ello, pues cortó su muñeca sin mayor demora y posó su sangre sobre el pecho y la boca de Harry.

Dumbledore se removía, aún no estaba muerto.

Harry recordó de pronto el fragmento de un libro.

"_Corpodeus: Dícese del hechizo que se usa incorpóreamente y sin tener conciencia de ello, generalmente se conjura en situaciones de extremo peligro cuando se quiere proteger a alguien. Es mucho más recurrente en almas gemelas que en personas comunes, pero también suele darse. El atacante quedará carbonizado, al igual que la persona que intenta proteger. Lo único capaz de salvar a una persona de esto es la sangre de personas vinculadas por la promesa"_

Severus le había prometido a su madre cuidarlo, Tom estaba atado a él por la profecía.

Los que no estaban en shock, y no los miraban estupefactos, que sólo eran Remus y Tonks, atinaron a tomar a Dumbledore y amarrarlo a los grilletes que antes custodiaban las manos del Dark Lord.

Que irónico se sentía liberar a Voldemort y encarcelar a Dumbledore pensaba Harry, entre la inconciencia de la vida, y la muerte.

Entonces comprendía. En su cabeza escuchaba el sollozo inexistente de Fawkes, mientras que todo se aclaraba para él.

Las almas gemelas se necesitaban, Tom ya había hecho la mitad del trabajo.

Ahora él, tenía que matar a Dumbledore. Matar a su mentor, a su traidor. Matar su pasado si quería comenzar algo nuevo.

Se incorporó, la sangre extrañamente absorbida por su cuerpo que ya no quemaba, el pequeño dragón del pendiente, verde.

Tomó su varita, o quizás era la de Tom, no importaba en realidad, el efecto era el mismo, porque, nunca lo había pensado.

Sus varitas también eran _gemelas_.

Veía nublado, y se apoyó en Tom, buscándolo con desesperación. Riddle sólo lo abrazó un momento antes de dejarlo ir. Lo que Harry haría tenia que hacerlo solo.

El chico se detuvo ante el cuerpo del director, confundido. ¿Qué…? ¿Qué debería utilizar? ¿Un avada? ¿Magia Negra?

Nunca había matado a nadie, y aunque había estado advertido sobre lo que se esperaba que hiciera nunca pensó en algo adecuado a aquel momento.

- ¿Tom…? Yo… ¿Qué deberia…? -

Las frases incompletas que para los demás eran inentendibles, Riddle las captaba con una facilidad casi innata.

- Un avada bastará, Harry – Sabía que para el muchacho algo más que eso sería complicado, porque de por sí ya le complicaba matar. Incluso a quien le había hecho tanto daño.

Harry era un ángel. Su ángel.

El chico dudó, secó sus manos de un sudor frió, nervioso y meditó con los ojos cerrados sobre lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Meditó convenciéndose de que no era culpable, y de que era este su destino, el destino final.

Jugueteó con la varita entre sus dedos, acariciándola hasta la punta y sonriendo, de pronto.

Con un movimiento rápido que nadie alcanzó a ver bien, empuñó la varita y dijo con palabras trémulas "Avada Kedabra"

En menos de 30 segundos todo había acabado y Harry lo agradecía, no podría soportarlo por mucho.

Dumbledore antes de su muerte no había hecho nada. Lo había mirado un poco para luego ladear la cabeza y cerrar los ojos, además de rápido, sería indoloro.

Tom lo tomó entre sus brazos, con fuerza, con desesperación.

Lo besó sin importarle nada ni nadie. Lo besó mientras que Harry se entregaba a él, esperando purificarse a través de aquello.

- Te Amo -

- Yo también – Murmuró el ojiverde, antes de recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Tom sonrió, ante la mirada de Harry.

- Bueno, aprovechando a todos los presentes, incluyendo este… cadáver – Miró despectivamente al que alguna vez había sido su profesor – Supongo que podría proseguir lo que intente hacer anoche – Sonrió de costado mientras que el Profesor Snape carraspeaba asegurando que se había ahogado con un poco de saliva.

Buscó algo en su túnica, hasta encontrarlo. Una cajita con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón, negra y aterciopelada.

La sostuvo un momento, contemplándola, sopesando su acción. Luego se la entregó a Harry mientras que todos observaban con curiosidad aquello.

El muchacho la posó en la palma de su mano, sintiendo la magia emanar. La abrió con cuidado sin sorprenderse demasiado, él ya lo sabía.

Lo había sabido toda su vida. Por que hoy, y especialmente hoy, había entendido que Tom era para él, y que él le había pertenecido a Tom desde siempre.

Un anillo plateado brillaba en su interior. Un anillo con una pequeña incrustación que reflejaba claramente como el rojo y el verde se unían, mezclándose.

No hacía falta un matrimonio, él lo sabía. No hacia falta porque siempre habían estado atados por un vinculo poderoso y mágico.

Tomó el anilló entre sus dedos, y pronto fue arrebatado por la mano fina y elegante del mayor, quien lo tomó y lo deslizó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, mientras que en su mano también se materializaba un anillo gemelo.

Todos miraban expectantes, pero nunca nadie se imaginó lo que sucedería a continuación.

Sirius caminó algo indeciso y en vez de hechizar a ambos como todo el mundo temía, sólo le tendió la mano al que ahora era el marido de su Ahijado.

- Ha sufrido mucho Riddle, sólo cuídalo, y vengan a visitarnos siempre que puedan – Susurró con voz queda.

Tom asintió mientras aceptaba la mano.

Luego, Sirius abrazó a Harry sólo de la manera que un padre podía hacerlo. Todos rompieron en risas y algunas sonrisas.

El Ojiverde casi se cae cuando un risueño Ron gritó en medio del alboroto – Ya verás cuando se lo cuente a mamá… -

La señora Weasley les haría un juego de chalecos para toda su vida de casados y una torta de 8 pisos.

Salieron de aquella sala cerrando con llave. Dejando que el tiempo se llevara las cenizas del cuerpo de Dumbledore.

Una nueva era comenzaba para cada uno de ellos, y para el mundo mágico también.

Se despidieron de todos, cada uno tomando su lugar. Ron iría a la madriguera, junto con toda la orden, mientras que ellos irían a la mansión.

- Que disfruten su luna de miel…- Gritó una voz a lo lejos mientras que Harry se sonrojaba.

Era verdad, no lo había pensado así. Pero hoy seria su luna de miel. Hoy seria su primera noche juntos.

Y Harry estaba más seguro que nunca en toda su vida.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**FREE TALK!**

_Hu. Terminé al fin. En el próximo capitulo habrá lemon. Será la primera noche juntos, espero que les guste, y si quieren dejarme sugerencias estaría agradecida._

_Reviews?_

_Bipolar Mind_


	14. El principio del Fin

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind**

Capitulo 14, me demoré tres meses en actualizar, debo decir que me costó, que estuve en exámenes, y que no he estado demasiado bien, pero bueno aquí está, el capitulo de la Luna de Miel. Espero poder cumplir y hacer un epilogo de cómo continuó la vida de todos algunos años después, por lo que podría decir que este es nuestro penúltimo capitulo.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Capitulo XIV: "El Principio del Fin"**

Entraron en la mansión suavemente, como si temieran que alguien los escuchara aun sabiendo que no había nadie.

Harry quedó con la espalda pegada a la puerta y Tom mirándolo a los ojos, tan cerca de él que podía tocarlo con su propio cuerpo. Era su primera vez, tenia conciencia de ello y por eso quería que cada detalle fuese perfecto.

Besó a Tom con un roce de labios, que luego de convirtió en un beso más profundo. Lentamente, sus lenguas se reconocían, mientras los jadeos apagados de Harry llenaban el ambiente.

Comenzaron a caminar, pegados, con los ojos cerrados, mientras que las manos del mayor se deslizaban una y otra vez hacia arriba y hacia abajo por su pecho, tocando casualmente sus pezones por sobre la ropa.

Se separaron un momento, sonriendo para caminar hacia la habitación, una vez ahí Harry besó su cuello, mientras lamía el lóbulo de su oreja y jadeaba intencionalmente el nombre de su amado.

Sentía como el cuerpo de Tom despertaba con rapidez ante sus estímulos. Siguió recorriendo su cuello, mientras desabotonaba su túnica aun manchada por la suciedad de los calabozos de Hogwarts y la tiró lejos, sintiendo cuando excitante era el sólo hecho de desvestirlo.

Tom fue algo más rápido pues lo volteó, dejando su pecho pegado a la espalda de Harry mientras desprendía los botones de su camisa negra y acariciaba su pecho.

El menor jadeó con los ojos cerrados, mientras la ropa era retirada de su cuerpo.

Pronto cayeron en la cama, enredados, besándose. Sus miembros dolorosamente apretados en sus pantalones.

Tom lo besó en la boca, besó su cuello, bajó por su pecho y lamió sus pezones, delineándolos con lentitud. Besó su abdomen plano, bajando más.

Desabrochó los pantalones del ojiverde, quitándolos con algo más de prisa, y entonces, besó su miembro erecto por sobre su ropa interior, torturándolo.

Harry lo miraba fijamente, excitado, gimiendo, acariciándole el cabello. Lo atrajo hacia sí, descontrolado, mientras con las manos temblorosas metía una mano dentro de los pantalones de Tom para sentir lo que tanto había estado esperando.

Sacó su miembro duro y lo contemplo un momento. Lo masturbó con su mano, atento a los movimientos de su amado y a las facciones de placer en su cara.

Entonces se agachó y lo lamió. Sabía a Tom. Sabía a sal, a placer, a gloria.

Se incorporó mientras Tom lo miraba con ternura.

- Harry, lamento tener que preguntarte esto pero… es tu primera vez, ¿cómo quieres que sea? -

El chico, quien no se esperaba la pregunta se quedó sin contestar, no sabiendo muy bien que responder, pero luego una sonrisa algo perversa iluminó su rostro, y acercándose a Lord Voldemort, susurró con lujuria en su oído

- Quiero que me hagas lo que quieras -

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

En Hogwarts todo era felicidad. Felicidad y juerga. Luego de la muerte de Dumbledore había que celebrar como ameritaba. Y como ya era bien sabido que los novios estarían celebrando a su manera, ellos habían decidido celebrar a la de ellos.

Era por eso que en ese momento Sirius Black se encontraba totalmente borracho sobre una mesa, gritando incoherencias, mientras que un sonrojado Remus intentaba hacerlo callar.

Tonos bailaba cambiando de color su cabello con cada canción.

Ron y Hermione, sentados en un costado hablaban calladamente sobre su mejor amigo.

- Mione, y ¿Cómo crees que esté Harry ahora? -

La chica se sonrojó involuntariamente

- Ron… digo ¿Cómo crees que este ahora? – Le susurró sugestivamente.

Ron rió con genuinamente mientras enlazaba su mano con la de su eterna amiga, la que ya no era sólo su amiga.

- Podríamos ir a visitarlos, pronto – Susurró él.

- Claro, pero deberíamos llamar antes, no vaya a ser que los pillemos en sus tareas de recién casados – Comentó ella con una risita sofocada.

La felicidad reinaba el lugar, por que al fin, luego de tantos años el verdadero Señor Oscuro había quedado eliminado y fuera de sus vidas y sus futuros.

Por que este era el principio del fin, el principio de una renovación total, tanto para ellos, como para la comunidad mágica.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Deslizó toda su ropa fuera de su cuerpo por que era obvio que no lo necesitaría.

Lo acarreó hacia el baño, mientras que Harry lo miraba con sorpresa.

- Podemos hacer algunas cosas interesantes en el baño…- Sugirió traviesamente.

Cargó a Harry con cuidado y abrió la ducha, una vez adentro reguló el agua para que estuviera tibia. Lo besó con desesperación, sus cuerpos pegados y mojados mientras Harry gemía con fuerza en su oído.

Lo masturbó con fuerza mientras era conciente de que la mano de Harry hacia lo mismo en su cuerpo. No podía estar pasando, era demasiado erótico, demasiado perfecto.

Harry se abrazó a él, su cuerpo trémulo y palpitante.

- Tom… no voy a aguantar mucho más -

Cerró el agua y envolvió a su ángel en una toalla blanca. Lo cargó hacia la cama y allí lo depositó, contemplándolo, mojado, agitado, puro y suyo.

Se tumbó sobre el cuerpo del menor, besándolo con lentitud mientras se hacia un hueco en sus piernas.

El moreno jadeó con los ojos cerrados al sentir su hombría tocar su cuerpo, mientras apretaba más su agarre y tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás.

Riddle estaba extasiado, nunca había visto algo tan bello.

Su cuerpo desnudo, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su respiración agitada, todo su cuerpo adolescente, su belleza, entregada para él. Por siempre.

Abrió las piernas de su amante, mientras guiaba su rostro hacia aquel recóndito lugar, pidiendo un permiso que le fue concedido con la mirada.

Lamió su entrada, aquel pasaje estrecho y virginal mientras que Harry revolvía las sábanas. Entonces introdujo el primer dedo. Al primero le siguieron dos más, y luego de eso las caderas de Harry se movían involuntariamente contra su mano. Lo fue metiendo despacio y moviéndolo en pequeños círculos, mientras sentía como la piel a su alrededor se adaptaba poco a poco.

Colocó una almohada bajo sus caderas para hacer más cómodo lo que vendría a continuación.

- Harry, quiero que tomes aire y lo vayas botando de a poco, relájate, y si te sientes incomodo, dímelo y pararé – Le habló con dulzura y el ojiverde sólo asintió.

Acomodó sus piernas, abriéndolas al máximo y colocó la punta de su miembro erecto en la entrada del chico, quien suspiró audiblemente.

Comenzó a introducirse con lentitud, pendiente de cada una de las caras de su amante.

- Ahh... Duele – Jadeó el menor

- Pararé – Harry asintió

- Quédate ahí para que me acostumbre, luego sigue -

Harry cerró los ojos mientras se acostumbraba a la extraña sensación, luego le hizo una seña para que siguiera lentamente.

Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, salió de él sólo para volver a entrar, con una candencia que pronto tenía a Harry murmurando incoherencias y tironeándole el pelo.

Lo sentía entrar y salir, sentía el contacto con sus nalgas, la piel caliente y todo su cuerpo excitado sobre el de él.

Lo sentía en cada uno de sus poros, sentía su amor, su alma, su cuerpo.

Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentir más placer que antes, un placer que se concentraba en la cabeza de su hombría y que le daba escalofríos.

- Voy... a tener un or-orgasmo – Gimió con un hilo de voz.

Entonces sintió algo caliente escurrir entre sus piernas mientras que su propio miembro explotaba y imágenes de toda su vida pasaban por su cabeza.

Pequeños estruendos que pensó imaginar sacudían el exterior de la mansión.

Pero no, no lo había imaginado: el mundo mágico entero sufría de una suerte de bombardeo sonoro.

Entonces miró que el cuerpo de Riddle brillaba, brillaba como la luz del sol mientras sonreía y se elevaba.

Un extraño vapor comenzó a salir de su cuerpo mientras su piel se sacaba, muriendo.

- Tom… TOM!!! -

Su cuerpo brilló con más intensidad mientras Harry gritaba, porque su amor moría, su amor recién nacido moría. 

"_Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará"_

El cuerpo de Tom se desvaneció mientras cenizas caían al suelo, lo que Harry no esperaba era encontrar un nuevo cuerpo, entre las cenizas.

Un cuerpo joven, un cuerpo de su misma edad, un cuerpo adolescente.

Porque cuando lo tocó y sacudió su cuerpo desnudo, supo que quien estaba frente a él no sería nunca más Voldemort. Era Tom, Tom Riddle, puro e inocente, en su forma más humana.

Porque su alma se había salvado otorgándole lo más preciado: Su nueva e inquebrantable humanidad.

- ¿Tom? ¿Eres…? ¿Digo, eres tú? -

El muchacho le sonrió con calidez.

- Bueno, técnicamente sigo siendo yo, aunque ahora tengo alrededor de 17 años -

Harry abrió la boca desmesuradamente.

- La profecía, Harry, se ha cumplido -

La profecía, la profecía, lo que lo había traído aquí, lo que nunca había entendido, la profecía, aquí, cumplida, su sueño, su sueño juntos: hecho realidad.

No habían alcanzado a taparse adecuadamente cuando un montón de gente entró a la habitación, mortífagos y integrantes de la Orden del Fénix se veían algo inseguros.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Riddle

- ¿Mi lord? – Preguntó un mortífago incrédulo

- Supongo que sí. Bien quiero que ustedes me escuchen, quiero que uno, aprendan a respetar la privacidad, dos ustedes todos mortifagos sean libres y déjenme en paz, tres ¿Qué demonios hacen todos aquí? –

- Los estruendos, eran como disparos…- Comenzó Tonks

Tom sonrió.

- La profecía se ha cumplido – Comentó el ex dark lord – Bueno, y ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Lord Voldemort? – Susurró pensativo.

- Todo – susurró Harry a su lado – Desde ahora en adelante, todo -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Siento que estuvo terrible, pero necesitaba actualizar, espero que mi lemon no sea tan malo. Bueno final feliz, el epílogo en el próximo capitulo, aunque quería darles una sorpresa y antes del epilogo escribir un capitulo con humor, quería llamarlo "Bonus Track: de compras en el centro comercial" Y mostrar lo hilarante que pueden ser Harry y Tom en un Mall comprando ropa (y vanidosos) Bueno, les pido que VOTEN, con sus reviews digan SI si quieren este capitulo de Bonus antes del epilogo, y digan NO, si no lo quieren. _

Bipolar Mind


	15. Bonus Track

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind**

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este capitulo es un bonus dentro de la historia, el no leerlo no afectará a la coherencia del fanfic, si no soportas el humor o situaciones hilarantes como estas, POR FAVOR, no lo leas y salta al próximo capitulo, que es el EPILOGO.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**BONUS TRACK: DE COMPRAS EN EL CENTRO COMERCIAL**

Entraron intentando ser discretos, de todas formas, en el centro comercial muggle nadie los reconocería. Alguno que otro no-mago se volteaba a verlos, curioso por sus manos enlazadas, pero Tom parecía bastante tranquilo, totalmente renovado y de buen humor, incluso había reído ante la incomodidad de Harry cuando una madre le había tapado los ojos a su hijo al verlos pasar abrazados.

Harry sonrió incomodo, con timidez, a su esposo antes de preguntarle

"Tom… ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?"  
"Acumulando experiencias muggles"  
"¿Con que propósito? ¿has visto como nos miran?"

"Claro cielo, debería estar ciego para _no verlo_" murmuró Tom con algo de ironía.

Harry bufó, incomodo con las miradas sobre su persona, siempre tan tímido ante los demás, pero tan valiente para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa que lo quisiese matar.

"Harry" esta vez Riddle atrajo su rostro hacia el de él "Harry, vamos, estará bien ¿No tienes ganas de comprar algo de ropa?"

"Eres un maldito manipulador" Susurró el ojiverde, hipnotizado con su roja mirada "No lo sé, es algo superficial ¿sabes? No suelo preocuparme de cómo luzco"

Tom bufó "Eso es algo que me queda absolutamente claro, desde que comenzaste a decidir tu mismo que ropa usar, todo ha ido aun peor"

"No todo el mundo tiene la suerte de saber combinar a la perfección, señor Riddle"  
"Y no todo el mundo tiene la posibilidad de comprar ropa como tú, y rechazarla tan rotundamente" le contradijo.

Harry suspiró, dándose por vencido mientras Tom olía su victoria.

"Esta bien. Esta bien. Pero ¿Cómo es que vas a comprar en un lugar muggle con dinero mágico?"

"¿Y quien te dijo que no tengo dinero muggle?" murmuró mientras sacaba una reluciente tarjetita de plástico y se la enseñaba.

"¿Dinero plástico? Eso es nuevo en usted, _mi lord_" se burló

"Bien, ¿por donde quieres comenzar?" Preguntó Tom más para sí mismo que para Harry, lo evaluó un segundo, de pies a cabeza y decidió.

"Comenzaremos en la sección de camisetas"

Harry caminó lo que a él le pareció una eternidad y se lo hizo saber a Tom quejándose amargamente, cual niño malcriado.

Cuando llegaron a la sección deseada, comenzaron a mirar.

"Mmhm, amarillo, verde mmm no.. azul.. no creo… OOHHH HARRY MIRA ESO!!!!"

El ojiverde había quedado literalmente pegado en el techo. Al voltearse a ver lo que había causado tanta impresión en su esposo, quedó sin habla.

Tom bailaba alrededor de un completo conjunto negro. Bien hasta ahí ibamos bien, un conjunto negro para dormir. Un conjunto negro para dormir masculino…_ transparente_.

Se sonrojó furiosamente mientras que la gente alrededor los miraban entre curiosos y divertidos.

"Harry…" comenzó el otro con una carita de cachorrito abandonado

"No, he dicho que no" Se cruzó de brazos en una posición firme "Esta vez no me convencerás"

Unos minutos después Tom andaba corriendo de acá para allá volviendo locas a las vendedoras, mientras Harry cargaba escondido en una bolsa, aquel hermoso conjunto transparente.

"Sí, si quiero esa, en talla M la quiero en verde, amarillo, celeste, azul cielo, rojo, negro, gris y si, ah si blanco. ¿Cómo que no la tiene en blanco? ESO NO ES POSIBLE!! Vaya y búsquelo, desagradable mujer."

"Sí y usted, venga, quiero pantalones como para la talla de él en todos los colores del arcoiris si es necesario, ah y en negro, si ese color no esta en el arcoiris, pero le queda muy bien, no sabe como se ve en esos boxers negros que le regalé hace unos meses…"

"TOM!! YA BASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Todo el mundo alrededor se volteó a verlo, mientras que Tom lo miraba con una expresión abatida y destrozada.

"Perdón no quise decir eso, es sólo que yo…"

"No Harry"

"Tom… perdóname, lo juro no quise, pero no tienes porque decir como me veo en boxers o… sin ellos y bueno ehm… ¿Qué es lo que todos miran eh?"

"Sólo te perdonare si cuando lleguemos a casa te pones el conjunto y me bailas algo erótico, lo siento, es lo unico que piden mis hormonas desde que lo vi" Murmuró seriamente, como si estuvieran decidiendo el futuro definitivo de sus vidas.

"Ahg, dios mio, esta bien, esta bien"

"Bien, quiero que me traiga de esos pantalones que le dije, ah y no olvide traerme algo de ropa interior"

"¿Negra señor?" Murmuró la mujer con una media sonrisa

"ehmm bueno" Le hizo una seña a la mujer para que se acercara "Aquí, entre nos.. dígame ¿Tienen ropa interior transparente masculina?"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry esperaba sentado, con una expresión mortificada en su rostro. Habían comprado pantalones, ropa interior, zapatos, camisetas y camisas y aún así Tom quería seguir comprando.

Aburrido de esperar que Tom saliera de una tienda de ropa masculina, se levantó y caminó unos pasos para encontrarse con una heladería.

Al volver a sentarse una sonrisa y un helado, ambos gigantes, lo acompañaban. Comenzó a devorar su helado de frutilla y no se percato de que unos ojos rojos lo observaban fijamente.

"ahm ¿'e 'asa?" Preguntó con la boca llena de helado  
"Eres increíblemente sensual cuando comes helado de esa manera" Murmuró el otro con una sonrisa antes de besarlo apasionadamente en los labios. 

Al separarse, para la vergüenza de Harry, un grupo de personas lo observaban, algunos hasta los aplaudían.

"Hey! Deberían hacer eso más seguido en el centro comercial" Comentó una chica bajita

"Sí, definitivamente ameniza el día" murmuró otra con la baba cayéndole.

Tom pasó entre ellas con una sonrisa agradeciendo al "público", Harry harto de esto lo golpeó fuerte en la cabeza.

"Me aburriste Tom Marvolo Riddle Lord Voldemort o lo que seas, ME VOY!" Declaró el ojiverde hastiado.

Pero Harry no contaba con que Riddle lo seguiría, ocupando su arma letal de destrucción masiva: su carita de cachorrito a medio abandonar.

"¡Esta bien, tú ganas, me rindo!" murmuró Harry intentando no mirarlo demasiado "Pero vámonos a casa, ¿quieres?"

Tom asintió mientras lo tomaba fuerte de la mano "¿Y te vas a probar toda esa ropa para mí?"

Harry no pudo contener el escalofrío de placer que recorrió su espalda "Si te lo ganas" murmuró con la voz un poco ronca.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry entró a la mansión harto de tanta bolsa, las cuales tiró por allí, mientras que una veloz Silvina las recogía.

"Amo Harry, cuando terminará de ser tan desordenado" Murmuró la elfina con reproche.

"Discúlpame Silvina, pero Tom me ha hecho pasar unas horas horribles en el centro comercial muggle, de hecho, aun no me convenzo que nunca antes haya pisado uno" Murmuró riendo finalmente.

Silvina se sonrojó de pronto y apartó la mirada.

"¿Qué sucede, Silvina?"

"Lo mejor será que Silvina se vaya a la cocina, amo Harry, parece que el amo Tom lo espera"

Harry no entendía el comportamiento de la elfina, hasta que se dio vuelta y lo comprendió todo mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba con una violencia que lo sorprendió.

Frente a sus ahora lascivos ojos, yacía la perfecta figura de Tom Riddle, cubierta de helado de frutilla, su favorito.

"Definitivamente, estas haciendo merito para que me pruebe toda esa ropa del demonio" murmuró preparándose para su festín.

Esta iba a ser una noche muuuuy larga.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Harry se probaba su nueva ropa frente a un gran espejo. Iban a cenar y quería estar presentable y de paso estrenar sus nuevas prendas.

De pronto una etiqueta en forma de corazón llamó su atención. La tomó con cuidado y leyó su contenido.

"Feliz Aniversario"

Lo había olvidado, este era su primer aniversario. Había pasado un año desde que todo había ocurrido. Desde que lo había tomado por primera vez.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras, la emoción bullendo dentro de él pero de repente al llegar frente a Tom, vio como la mayoría de los elfos domésticos miraban hacia otro lugar y muchos de ellos se retiraban con rapidez.

Silvina se acercó a él y al mirar hacia abajo comprendió todo. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que había olvidado vestirse, sólo dejando una curiosa prenda en su cuerpo: Ropa interior transparente negra.

"Me alegra que te guste tu regalo de Aniversario, amor" murmuró Tom, intentando no reír.

"Me parece que este va a ser uno de esos aniversarios inolvidables" le contestó Harry

"¿Por lo perfecto y romántico?" Murmuró Riddle con ilusión

"No, porque nunca más te dejo ir a ningún centro comercial" murmuró el otro con una sonrisita ante la extraña cara de Voldemort, mientras se volteaba e iba triunfal a su habitación.

"EH HARRY" escuchó un grito a sus espaldas mientras hacía una salida lenta y teatral, se hizo el interesante haciendo como que no lo escuchaba.

"¿OLVIDASTE QUE LA ROPA INTERIOR ERA TODA TRANSPARENTE POR ATRÁS?"

Harry se paralizó un momento y luego salió disparado.

"ME LAS VAS A PAGAR TOM RIDDLE!!!"

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

_No me salió como esperaba. De hecho creo que no me gusta. El epilogo viene, y lo estoy haciendo del doble de largo de un capitulo normal._

_Besos, bipolar mind_


	16. Epílogo

Fated (Predestinado)

Por **bipolar mind (a.k.a leister)**

Mucho tiempo después, regreso para terminar. Epílogo, y fin. Muchas gracias a todos :) Espero verlos pronto en otro fanfic. (Ah, y para los que decían que había poco **lemmon**, aquí viene la recompensa!!!) 

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Summary: No existía una sola profecía. Eran dos. "Y sólo cuando el mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos pueda amar a su igual, su alma se salvará" ¿Qué tanto de humano tiene Tom Marvolo Riddle? HPXTR

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**EPILOGO: Toda una vida.**

Varios años habían pasado ya desde aquel incidente en el centro comercial. Mucho tiempo desde la muerte de Dumbledore, y el mundo mágico parecía más pacifico que nunca. Ron y Hermione, como es bastante obvio, habían decidido casarse. La gente se tomaba con naturalidad su relación con Tom y él, Harry, estaba más feliz que nunca.

Era extraño ver al ex Dark Lord crecer junto a él. Después de aquella ocasión en la que habían consumado su amor y Tom había vuelto a tener 17 años, todo había cambiado. Riddle perdió la mayoría de sus recuerdos de pequeño y de alguna manera, eso de 'aprender a vivir otra vez' era más real de lo que pensaban.

Pero había valido la pena, en algunos asuntos más que en otros, se dijo Harry a sí mismo con lascivia, pero habían sido buenos tiempos.

Este era un día cualquiera en sus vidas, pero no por ello menos importante, Harry pensó, mientras continuaba escribiendo en aquel gastado y pequeño libro. Continuó describiendo todo con lentitud.

Por las mañanas, se despertaba con su cuerpo tibio enredado al de él. Hacían el amor las veces que fueran necesarias. A veces se vestían, y a veces no. A veces se encerraban en la ducha y otras dormían días enteros. Había veces en que leían y estudiaban, y otras en que tan sólo miraban el techo en silencio.

Sí. Este sería el regalo perfecto para Tom, concluyó con una leve sonrisa, mientras la última página del diario-libro era completada.

Perfecto.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Tom se despertó por el movimiento de la cama. Al parecer Harry se había levantado y vuelto a acostar. Suspiró sin abrir los ojos, mientras los labios del ojiverde comenzaban a viajar por su cuello. Abrió los ojos para recrear su vista y lo que vió le sorprendió. El cuerpo de Harry estaba, aparentemente, tatuado. Entero. Y con palabras.

-¿Qué...?- No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta.

-Es nuestra historia- le comentó Harry, con una sonrisa. - Sé que hoy no es una fecha especial ni nada, pero siento que hemos cumplido un ciclo, así que decidí hacerte un regalo. Un diario común y corriente me parecía algo aburrido, aunque hice una copia, por si es que la quieres... Por lo que decidí que... quizás, y sólo quizás- Añadió con una mueca de inocencia- si la tatuaba en mi cuerpo con un poco de magia, sería más... ¿interesante?

Riddle lo miró pasmado. ¿Interesante? Esa palabra ni siquiera alcanzaba a graficar lo que realmente era ¿Interesante? Ninguna palabra existente podía graficar lo que esto significaba.

Tom se decidió a leer las palabras. Bajó por su cuello, donde se localizaban los recuerdos más antiguos, los del rechazo y el corte profundo de la mejilla de Harry en aquel tiempo que ahora parecía tan lejano. En el lóbulo de su oreja, el cual lamió con interés ante los quedos gemidos de Harry, encontró el momento en que Harry se había dado cuenta de cuanto lo amaba.

En sus hombros, habían frases incoherentes, las mismas que repetía cuando le hacía el amor con especial fuerza y ternura. Fue así como Riddle comenzó a leer cada uno de los capítulos de su historia, disfrutando la banda sonora que Harry ofrecía.

Sintió como Harry lo aprisionaba en un beso rápido y apasionado, su lengua buscando la suya como enloquecida, sus manos ansiosas tocando sus pezones endurecidos. Jadeó, pero sólo un poco.  
Riddle continuó su lectura con parsimonia. Bajo por su pecho, tocando cada centímetro de piel, lamió y mordió el pezón derecho, sintiendo como su propia erección, aun sin mucha acción, comenzaba a gotear un poco de su dulce liquido pre seminal. Suspiró.

En su abdomen encontró otras historias, y luego lo volteó, para masajear su espalda y aprovechar de susurrar eróticas confesiones. Besó su espina dorsal y lamió sus glúteos, respirando sobre su entrada, sin llegar a tocarla jamás. Harry se volteó, extasiado, lo miró un segundo directamente a los ojos, para sonreir glotonamente. Bajó su cabeza hasta la altura de su miembro y luego, lo engulló por completo. Tom gimió sin poder evitarlo. Harry se movía con suavidad, primero tocando la base, luego subiendo por toda su longitud, y finalmente, chupando y aspirado el glande. Jugó un rato con la cabeza de su pene, tocando con el partes de su cuerpo, besándolo y tocándolo con su lengua, susurrando suciedades que Tom amaba.

Los papeles cambiaron, Tom lo miró a los ojos y sin dejar de hacerlo, ni nunca cerrarlos, comenzó a lamer su miembro, en el cual, por cierto, encontró los secretos mejores guardados de su intimidad. Primero el glande, luego con sus manos masajeó sus testículos. Chupó como si en ello se le fuera la vida, mientras los gemidos de Harry y sus sugerentes movimientos de cadera pudieron más.

Lo aferró por la cintura mientras Harry, con una risa sensual, se volteaba y ponía en cuatro patas. Mostrándole a Riddle todo lo que este necesitaba.

-¿Ansioso, Tom?-

-Te gustaría...- Murmuró con la voz ronca, mientras la punta de su miembro jugaba con su entrada.

- Por favor...- Suplicaba Harry

-¿Por favor que, mi amado ojiverde?-

-Hazlo-

-¿Hacer qué?- Preguntó deleitado Tom, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuacion.

-Metérmelo, ahora, hasta el fondo, duro, fuerte, amarme, hacerme jadear, gemir, hazme el amor, por el amor de Dios, Tom. Lo necesito, ahora, porque mi propia imagen mental de tí desnudo me esta llevando a estar a punto de venirme...-

Riddle se quedó sin aliento, y se apresuró a cumplir las ordenes. Lo penetró con fuerza y rapidez, sorprendido por lo descontrolado que realmente estaba. Penetraciones largas y fuertes se sucedieron entre medio de gemidos casi inhumanos. Llegó hasta el fondo, sólo para salir y volver a meterse nuevamente dentro de Harry.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco veces tocó la prostata del moreno hasta que este no pudo más. Con un grito de placer y mientras se acariciaba su propio glande se vino majestuosamente, manchando las sábanas. Riddle le siguió muy de cerca, murmurando incoherencias que lo calentaban aún más.

Se quedaron pegados y jadeando un buen rato. Mientras que las marcas del cuerpo de Harry desaparecian. El moreno conjuró con su varita que el libro apareciera ante ellos, y se lo entrego.

- Me parece que ahí tienes la versión más completa, aunque más aburrida- Le murmuró con una sonrisa de costado.

Tom tan sólo lo abrazó con fuerza. No necesitaba palabras para mencionarle cuan agradecido estaba por todo.

Era su alma gemela, él siempre sabía. Después de todo lo que había pasado ya no era ni la sombra de lo que antes había sido. El mundo había cambiado para siempre y ni ellos eran los mismos.

Esta era su vida entera, un día cualquiera dentro de la vida que nunca más acabaría para ellos. Así sería como pasarían el resto de sus días.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**1. Volví después de mucho tiempo, sólo a esto. Mis disculpas  
2. El original se perdió en el tiempo y el espacio, asi que tuve que crear este nuevo epílogo  
3. Ahora hay lemmon más decente  
4. No quise poner como iban las vidas de los demás porque se supone que este capítulo es para cerrar todo.  
5. Espero verlos en otro fic! Me gustaría escribir un Snape/Harry ahora, asi que estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

Besos, y gracias por todo.

_Bipolar Mind._


End file.
